Dimension Holders Book 2: Rebooted
by HSBB2
Summary: A new era has begun, and a new evil has risen. It's up to the Dimension Holders to stop this new evil and their army of Nindroids. They are forced into hiding in another dimension where they train to become powerful enough to defeat the new enemy, and for Hunter to become the Creator.
1. Chapter 1: Return of Evil

My name is Hunter. I'm 16 years old, and almost a year ago I found out I was the Elemental Master of Wind and my brother Nathan found out he was the Elemental Master of Water. After I found out I was an Elemental Master, my teachers, Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon, trained my brother and I to become the Orange Ninja and Sky Blue Ninja. We fought along side the Golden Ninja, Lloyd Garmadon, in a short war with an evil being called "The Destroyer".It's been six months since we defeated The Destroyer was. Nathan, Lloyd, and I haven't gone on a mission with each other since then. Now it's just Nathan and I living on our own apartment close to the academy. The Sensei drop in every now and then to train us, and they have been working hard to train me to become the Creator a man who was destined to defeat The Destroyer. My powers have grown exponentially now with all that training, and I'm starting to be able to use the hidden energy inside me.

Nathan and I were relaxing after the two of us had just got done with a training session lead by inventor Cyrus Borg. He had told Nathan and I about the Overlord's return and how Zane, one of my mentors, sacrificed himself to defeat him. I was busy cleaning my Katana,when the door bell rang and Nathan walked up and opened the door to see the mailman. "Letter for Wind and Water" The Mailman said.

He looked at me and then back to the mailman. "I guess that'd be us." Nathan said, taking the letter. The mailman left and Nathan closed the door and opened up the letter He silently began to read it. "Why now?" I heard him question.

"What is it?" I asked. I put the katana back in it's holster, got up and walked over to see the letter. "The Academy invited us to an award ceremony for defeating the Destroyer? That happened 6 months ago and the school's been rebuilt for 3 of those."

"Well we can't just not go." Nathan said. I wondered if this was a trap or not, but I ended up agreeing to go. "It says the ceremony is tomorrow." Nathan moved to the closet and rummaged through it and found our suits. "I'd knew we'd need these!"

The both of us rushed to prepare our speeches for tomorrow. It was like rushing to finish something for school. Half way through our preparation, I asked Nathan a question. "Do you think we'll see Lloyd there?"

Nathan shrugged "Mabye. He might not be able to make it, what with protecting New Ninjago City and all. We both finished up getting everything ready, and went to sleep.

The next day we were greeted by a loud knocking on our bedroom doors. "Wake up students!" Two voices said in unison. I knew those voices. It was Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon. They both visit often to train us, but we contacted them to tell them about the ceremony, which they already knew of through Lloyd. The two of us slowly got up and saw that the ceremony was in two hours, so we quickly showered and got ready.

When we were done, walked into our kitchen to see the Sensei were sitting down drinking tea, but they weren't alone. Lloyd was there in a suit as well. "Hey guys! It's been awhile."

"Lloyd!" We cheered. It was good to see an old friend again.

"How's New Ninjago City been?" I asked as I grabbed my breakfast.

"It's doing just fine recently. Nothing but peace since the Overlord's been gone...but I sense an evil will rise soon."

"That's weird." Nathan chimed in. "What evil do you think could rise up?" Lloyd shrugged. The five of us stood there awkwardly.

"Well we should go to the ceremony now. We'll see you when we get back." We said to the Sensei. The nice summer sun shined on us as we walked outside and activated our IS units. The three of us took off and headed towards the school as the Sensei headed to Sensei Garmadon's monastery.

"It's been a while since we've been there." I said to them. The two nodded. I thought about the battle with the Destroyer and how the whole school was demolished. Luckily when it happened, no one was inside. We landed a couple blocks away from the academy and walked from there. Once we got to the academy's walls, we were treated by two mechs. Lloyd seemed a little paranoid.

The mechs starred at us. "Retinal scan required." It ordered. The three of us stood still and one by one it scanned our eyes. "Orange Ninja, Sky Blue Ninja, Golden Ninja. You may pass." The mechs move out of the way and the gates opened. Our jaws dropped at the sight of the new academy. It was one of the most amazing things that I have ever seen.

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice said. It was Ichika. He ran up to us and we started at the new student uniform. It was orange, sky blue, and green.

"Nice uniform." Nathan complemented. Ichika thanked him. "So what's been up with you since we've last seen you?"

"Same stuff as always. Sister beats me up. The girls follow me around for some reason." At least I know he's still dense. "But enough about me. It's time I escort you to the ceremony." The three of us followed him to a red carpet kind of event, where we signed autographs, got our pictures taken, and did little interviews. The whole time we were doing that, we were being watched. Nathan and I signed a students notebook and Lloyd signed a girls face, which was really weird for him.

We were lead in to the school after that and brought to the backstage of the auditorium where the ceremony was being held. I looked out into the audience and it was packed. The whole time we were waiting, I felt like we were being watched, but by who? Tatenashi walked up back stage and greeted us. "Tatenashi, are you leading this event?" I asked.

"Yeah. As president I kinda have to." She walked past us and onto the stage and to the podium to began her speech. Mechs watched over the speech from the entrance. "Tonight, we congratulate the three men who saved this world 8 months ago. They defeat an evil beast called the Destroyer who wished to take over this world and every dimension that exists. I would like to introduce...The Dimension Holders!"

We walked out on stage and stood next to Tatenashi. She pressed a button and a trapdoor opened reviling three life sized golden statues of us. "This is oddly familiar." Lloyd mumbled as the crowed began to cheer.

Tatenashi moved closer to me and whispered in my ear to not break open the statues tell we were at our home. "Break open? Why would I break it open?" I questioned. We walked to Nathan's statue and lifted one of them up to carry backstage as Tatenashi wa finishing up her speech. Let me tell you something, that statue was as heavy as the amount of death in Cole's cooking.

The weight of the statue was too much for us and we dropped it and watched it shatter as it hit the floor. The people in the crowd gasped at the former statue. "What the?" Nathan said as he grabbed two objects that were inside of it. It was a golden weapon and a ninja suit. "What are these?"

Lloyd gasped "Technoblades!? Tatenashi why are there technoblades in this!?" He was getting scared.

We didn't notice the mechs green light turn red. The mechs walked into the isle and pointed their weapons at us. "Technoblades located." They said loudly. Everyone looked at them as they marched towards the stage. The two mechs stopped and began shooting at us. I shoved Tatenashi out of the way, and Lloyd made a green energy bubble around Nathan and himself. Green energy? Why isn't it golden?

Lloyd turned and shot the other golden statues with his energy beam, making them shatter. A ninja suit and weapon fell out of mine, and two of the same weapon fell out of Lloyd's. I dove and threw Lloyd his weapons and grabbed my suit and weapon. "You three have to get out of here!" Tatenashi ordered.

"We aren't leaving you!" I shouted. She gave me an angered look. "Ok. I guess we're leaving." We ran off stage as Tatenashi activated her IS and stabbed her IS' spear into a mech. She ordered the people to get out and everyone ran screaming out the door.

The three of us were running down the hall avoiding mechs. "We need to get out of here!" I said.

"But how? Nathan asked.

"Through the basement tunnels." Lloyd said. We ran down a glass corridor and could see the city.

The three of us looked in horror to see the city covered in smoke, along with the academy. It was the technology, we could see it attacking the people. "We need to stop this." Nathan said. Lloyd and I agreed. There were three elevators behind us and Nathan and I looked at our suits. "What about you Lloyd, you can't fight in a suit."

"Don't worry." Lloyd smirked. "I got it covered." We all hopped into the elevators, pressed the buttons to head down into the basement, and changed into our suits. We reached the basement and Nathan and I's elevators opened to reveal us in our new ninja suits with our weapons on our backs.

My suit was orange and silver, the suit had wind elemental markings on it, my symbol in the top left of my chest, I had metal armor on my shoulders, and a mask that only covered up the bottom half of my face. Nathan's was sky blue with silver and had his water symbol in the same area I did and had water elemental markings, with the same silver shoulder armor and style mask as me.

Lloyd's elevator finally arrived, and he walked out in a green ninja suit with golden shoulder armor, his symbol in the middle of his stomach, and an amazing style of golden power on his left side and a part resembling his old green ZX ninja suit from before the final battle.

"Care to finally explain what's with all the green?" I asked.

"Might as well. Only the people in the Ninjago dimension know currently. My golden power was stolen from me by the Digital Overlord, in an attempt to become the Golden Master. Luckily it failed after the ninja "deleted" him from the digiverse."

"I'm sorry Lloyd." Nathan and I said.

Lloyd smiled. "Don't be. It feels good going back to my roots as the green ninja." We walked down the hall to a serious of tunnels. To our left there was a map showing us where every tunnel lead. There was one tunnel leading to the outside which we had to head to.

"Well, let's get going." Nathan said. Lloyd created a ball of energy for us to see and we walked down the tunnel.

Back with Tatenashi, she was thrown through a wall by a mech. Ichika ran down the hall and activated his IS unit. He ripped out his sword and cut a mech in two. "I'm gonna need back up." Ichika said to himself. He pressed a button on his IS calling his sister and friends. Cecilia, Houki, Laura, Rin, Charlotte, and Kanzashi, came running down the hall and activated their IS units as well and stood behind Ichika. Tatenashi came back through the wall and readied her spear. "My sister and Ms. Yamada should be here soon. Until then, let's kick some mechanical butts."

In the tunnels, we had no idea whether or not we were close to the exit. Finally we found a ladder leading to the surface. We started climbing and a hatch opened in the middle of the academy's courtyard. I saw people running away from flying traffic lights and cars. "This is exactly what I was afraid of." Lloyd said.

We jumped out of the hatch and onto the ground. Lloyd looked at us. "These weapons," he said as he pulled out his. "Are called Technoblades. They hack anything electrical. We're gonna need to hack something to contact the others. Anything."

A mech stomped toward us. "Ninja detected." It said pointing it's gun at us.

"Detect this!" I yelled swinging my Technoblade at it. The weapon released a chain and created an orange glow around the top of the weapon. My Technoblade smacked the mech, and hacked it. I now control it,and turned it into an orange mech with a sword in the right hand, and a gun for the left hand. " .AWESOME!" I cheered.

I pressed a button on the mech and started recording a message. "Ichika, girls, and Sensei. If you're getting this, please meet us in the center of Tokyo, and Sensei, bring Nya and Dr. Borg. Don't forget the first generation ninja, if they are available." I sent the message out to them, and the three of us headed towards the city.

On our way to the city, a hovercopter spotted us and flew after us from behind. "I got this one." Lloyd said. He jumped off and pulled out his Technoblades. The hovercopter ran into him and he stabbed it with his Technoblades, hacking it, and making it a green hovercopter. We reached the city's border and tanks, mechs, jets, and hovercopters were waiting for us. They fired lasers at us and Lloyd and I began to dodge them.

Nathan hopped down off the mech and started running at a tank. I gave him cover fire has he activated his Technoblade and jabbed it into it. He took control of the tank and turned it around. "What does this button do?" He asked looking at one of the many buttons. Nathan pushed the button and his tank launched 10 rockets and destroyed every enemy in front of us. "Holy cow."

We entered the city and began to fight off the technology. A jet shot a rocket at me and launched me into a building. "That's left a mark." I said getting up. "But so will this." I made my mech's gun rapid fired lasers into the jet making it crash into a hovercopter and causing a huge explosion.

The three of us were hoping we made a dent, but they just kept coming. "There's to many!" Nathan screamed as he opened the cockpit hatch and blasting several of them with water. Then IS units came crashing all around us. It was Ichicka, Chifuyu, Ms. Yamada, and the IS academy girls.

"Just in time!" I said. Lloyd quickly landed, and made an energy shield around us so the technology couldn't get in. Chifuyu and Ms. Yamada's IS's turned around to reveal the Sensei, Nya, and Cyrus Borg.

The three of us ran up and hugged Nya and the Sensei. "Thank goodness you guys are alright." Lloyd said to them. "Same goes for all you academy members. It's good to see you're safe."

I walked over to Cyrus. "Dr. Borg, could you explain what's going on and why we need these Technoblades?"

He pointed at Tatenashi. "I was hired by Ms. Tatenashi over there to make these weapons after she saw how useful they were against the Overlord, and new suits as well."

We looked at Tatenashi and she gave a nervous look. "What happened Tatenashi?" Nathan asked.

"Fine. About a week ago, I went to the basement to help some students with the electrical system because they were having trouble. We couldn't figure out what was going on and tried messing with the main system, but something was preventing us from doing so. Wires came out of the computer and attacked us, and then the computer screens turned on and revealed-" She was cut off by the mechs stoping, and every screen in the city going staticky and revealing a black and purple screen with two pink eyes.

"ME!" It yelled. This thing had a voice!? What's going on? It laughed maniacally.

"Who are you!?" I questioned.

"You don't remember me?" It asked. "That surprises me, because you were the one that killed me!" No it can't be him. I stumbled back a bit. "Oh so you've figured it out. About time."

"Who is that Ichika?" asked me

"The evilest creator that has ever existed. The Destroyer!" Everyone gasped and we all starred at the screens around the city.

"How do you like my temporary army?"

"Temporary?" Sensei Wu questioned.

"Yes. I will be creating an even more powerful army soon, all to get me the one thing I need the most. A body."

"And what do you need to get a body?" Chifuyu asked.

"Well if you must know. I need Hunter's powers. He harnesses the main elements which I need to become whole again. Speaking of his powers, I'll begin taking them now." The mechs started firing at the shield and it began to crack.

"We need to get Hunter out of here!" Garmadon ordered.

"But how?" Nathan asked.

"I may have an idea." Cyrus Borg said. " he rolled up in his wheelchair. If we go about five miles East of here, there is a portal which I use to travel from Ninjago to here. If we can get there, I can send us to a different dimension and make it so he can't track us.

"Sounds like a solid plan, let's go." We got in our vehicles and crashed through the shield, knocking everything out of our way.

"Stop them!" The Destroyer yelled. "And get those Technoblades! I will not allow them to hack my system!"

The technology chased after us as the Destroyer demanded and we did our best to lose them. We reached a temple and got out of our vehicles. I pushed Cyrus Borg in and he started working on the portal. He messed with the wires and the portal changed colors. "There. If you enter the portal, The Destroyer will not be able to find you."

We headed towards the portal and saw that the Ichika and the girls weren't coming. "What about you guys?" I questioned. "You guys are coming with us right?"

Ichika sighed "Sorry ninja, but this is your battle. We'll hold them off, good luck." He turned and saluted us then went back to fighting, The Sensei, Cyrus, Nya, Nathan, Lloyd and I jumped into the portal. The portal then deactivated and we were falling into another dimension.

We fell for about five minutes, then a portal opened and we fell into an ally in the middle of a city. "I've had better landings." I said getting up. Nathan walked over to the edge of the ally way and peaked out to see what was there. When he walked back, he told us that there was a lot of holographic signs and even holographic street lamps.

"Great so we go from one technological advanced place, to another." Nya implied crossing her arms.

"We need to hide. If the Destroyer does find us, he'll send that army of his and wipe us out." I pointed out.

We walked out of the ally way and down the street. Sensei Garmadon saw a poster and grabbed it. "This is where we need to go." He said. The poster read "Beacon Academy: School of Hunters and Huntresses". "We can at least protect them from here. It also says there's a Torunament coming up. It'll be perfect for these three to prepare to fight the Destroyer's army." The six of us agreed with him and we headed off to the academy to apply.

Back in the IS dimension, The Destroyer had taken over the whole academy and had Ichika and the girls captive, their IS units taken, and guarded by mechs. The virus laughed maniacally. "Yes, my plan has begun, and everything is going accordingly."

"The Dimension Holders will stop you!" Ms. Yamada yelled.

The Destroyer laughed. "I'd like to see them try." The screen went black,and a large amount of electricity moved down a wire and down the hall and to a different computer screen in a dark room. The Destroyer was silent for a moment and then chuckled. "My time will come soon." Lights came on to reveal a massive robot ninja army. "Be ready Ninja."


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon

We walked down the street and stopped at a noodle shop to ask the owner how to get to this "Beacon Academy". He pointed at some sort of station that had an airship get in by it. "That'll fly you straight to Beacon. Why are you headed up there?" The old man asked.

"We're looking to enter the school." Lloyd said. The old man looked at him with a confused look.

"Near the end of the year?" There was a long pause and the seven of us looked at each other, and then back at him and nodded. "Well that's odd, but it's not my place to judge. Good luck and I hope you get in."

We thanked him and headed for the station. "Sensei, when will we be ready to go back to the IS Academy?" Nathan asked.

Sensei Wu stopped and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know you are worried, but your not strong enough. This "Digital Destroyer" has every little piece of technology at his command."

Garmadon decided to chime in now. "And if he wants your powers like the Overlord wanted Lloyds, you'll need to learn how to limit your powers. Use only wind, not your energy powers." I nodded. We can't let the Destroyer get a body. If he is stronger than before, no one will be able to stop him from capturing me. They seven of us reached the station, got our tickets and boarded the aircraft.

Inside the cockpit, the pilots were contacting the school to tell them of our arrival. A hologram of a man appeared in front of them. "Some youngsters are on there way to join the academy sir." One of them said to the man.

The man nodded. "Do they have their transcripts with them?" He asked. The pilot shook his head. "Then this will be interesting." The hologram disappeared and the pilots prepared for take off.

"Sensei, I've got a question." Nathan began, "How are we going to enter the school if we aren't as skilled as the other students?"

"I know you will get in. Just remember what you are fighting for and you can defeat anything that stands in your way." Garmadon said to him. This brought hope to Nathan, and he smiled. The aircraft then begun to take off and we headed for Beacon Academy.

Back in Ninjago, the Digital Destroyer had brought Ichika and the others to a room filled with building equipment. "What are you doing?" Ichika asked.

The virus laughed softly. "I have you ten captive, so it's time I do something with you. Cryptor!"

A heavily armored Nindroid walked in and bowed. "What can I do for you, my lord?"

The virus moved to another computer screen closer to Ichika and the others. "Take these lovely individualist to the rehabilitation zone." Cryptor bowed once more and commanded other Nindroids to enter. The Nindroids grabbed the captives and took them away. "One last thing Cryptor." The Destroyer stopped Cryptor. "How is the suit coming along?"

"Everything is on schedule and should be done in a day to make it as you wished." Cryptor answered.

The Destroyer laughed. "At last. Things are finally going my way."

The aircraft we were in finally had reached Beacon and as we exited, there stood a blonde woman. "Hello." She began. "I'm Glynda Goodwitch, and I will be your judge for the day."

We looked at each other with confused looks on our faces. "Judge?" Lloyd asked.

The woman nodded. "I'm usually a teacher at this school, but when exchange students like you three come in, I'm the one who judges whether they get in or not. Especially when they don't have any transcripts with them. I don't know why Ozpin would allow this to even happen if you don't have your transcripts." She explained. Ms. Goodwitch led is inside the building where she brought us to a training course. "Since we need four to a team and the girl over there looks to old." She glared at Nya. "Than I guess three is the best we can do and it will require a lot more of team work out of you." The three of us nodded. She told the Sensei, Cyrus, and Nya that it would be a good idea for them to take their seats.

We were told to go into the locker room on one side of the Arena to prepare ourselves. "This is our one shot guys." Lloyd started. "If we screw this up; we have no where else to go." Nathan and I nodded. About ten minutes after we entered, a buzzer went off telling us to now enter the arena, we walked out with our armor on our shoulders, our masks on, and our technoblades ready. The light was bright as we walked into the Arena, and the stands were filled with Beacon students.

All of a sudden, the speakers came on. "Hello everyone!" An announcer boomed. "I am Professor Port, one of the greatest teachers in this school! Today we have an entrance fight, for these three children in the arena, to see if they will be accepted into the school. If they do succeed in entering the school, they will also be accepted into our tournament. The three of us looked at each other with nervous looks on our faces.

The doors on the other side of the arena began to open. "These three boys will have to face up against one of our schools toughest teams!" Four males walked out of the door slowly. "TEAM CRDL!" Professor Port yelled.

The four boys took out there weapons. "This should be an easy fight boys." One of them said. Nathan, Lloyd and I activated our technoblades.

"Let the match...BEGIN!" Port yelled.

Team CRDL began to charge at us. Nathan began to summon his water powers "We can't use those yet." I stopped him. He nodded and turned to see two members of the other team jumping in attack motion at him. Nathan quickly blocked them with his technoblade and one of them kicked him in the side and sent him flying at Lloyd. Lloyd caught him and set him down. My brother quickly got back up and reactivated his technoblade, which he proceeded to throw horizontally at them. He hit them both with it and ran at them.

Lloyd was dealing with a mohocked hair styled one with two weapons as well. They both clashed there weapons together and starred at each other. "Aren't you three twerps a little young to be entering this school? Only real fighters can join." Lloyd gave him an angered look and pushed him away.

"We are real fighters!" He said punching him to the floor. "We're ninja!"

I was dealing with what I guessed to be the enemy's leader. He swung his mace at the ground and I dodged it. He took a massive chunk out of the ground. "We have enough students. That means we don't need you here." He laughed.

"Well that sucks,"I smirked. I whipped my techno blade at him and wrapped it around his leg. "because we're not going ANYWHERE!" I swung him at the guy Lloyd was fighting knocking them both to the ground.

Nathan grabbed his Technoblade off of the two guys and jumped to us. "Time to end this" Lloyd looked at us. Nathan and I looked at him and nodded.

We stood and watched as the team gathered together. "We can't lose to the guys. We're team CRDL! Get them!"

The three of us jumped in the air and prepared for a final attack. "Are you sure about this?" I said. Lloyd nodded. One by one we each shot our elemental powers into a massive orb of power. Good to see this still works, even without Lloyds elemental power. Team CRDL stopped and took several steps back. The crowd was shocked. We heard professor port say something in awe. The three of us shot our attack at them, and the four started to run. They were soon caught up to by the beam and were blasted.

A massive amount of smoke filled the air, and when it cleared, team CRDL's members were on the ground unconscious. It was silent for a few seconds, than professor port screamed "THE THREE BOYS WIN!" The crowd cheered.

Ms. Goodwitch began to walk out onto the arena. "The headmaster would like to speak to you three." She brought us to an elevator, which led us up to the top of a tower in the school. The elevator door opened, and inside was the headmaster, the Sensei, Nya, and Doctor Borg.

"Please boys, come in." The headmaster invited. The three of us walked in and looked around at all the gears ticking away in the floor boards. When we got to his desk he started up a conversation. "Your teachers have told me a lot about you three." He began. "They tell me, your Ninja who want to be more than just protectors of a city." We looked at the Sensei. "What they told me is, you want to stop a threat to the world." Our attention drew back to him. "Is that true."

"Yes sir." Lloyd spoke.

"Then this school is the place for you. I will allow you to enter and you will now be known as team NHL (Pronounced Nail) with your team leader being him." The headmaster pointed at Nathan.

"Why me?" Nathan questioned.

"That my boy, is because you are the one that fits the part. I believe you will lead your team to victory. Especially in the upcoming tournament." He smiled.

Our eyes widened. "We did it!" The three of us cheered.

Ozpin laughed. "Glynda, could you please escort them to their room" Ms. Goodwitch nodded and we all started to leave. "and Mr. Wu and Mr. Garmadon, can I talk to you two alone for a little bit?" The Sensei stopped and head back to the Headmaster's desk.

"Just wait downstairs." Garmadon said to Cyrus and Nya. The two nodded and headed downstairs to wait. The six of us entered the elevator and headed downstairs. "What do you need?" Garmadon asked Professor Ozpin.

"I need to ask you two about something." He spoke seriously.

The three of us were led to our dorm room were there were four beds. "This is your room." Ms. Goodwitch said. "And t here's is a book of when your classes are." She handed us a decent sized book. "Good luck" she said walking away. We walked into our room and Nathan jumped on to his bed.

"So, now what?" I asked.

Lloyd headed towards the closet and opened its doors. "Simple. We hide here tell you become the Creator, or until we need to go back." He saw a note on top of three suits and showed us the suits. They were for us.

Lloyd read the note and handed it to me. The note said: "Good luck in the tournament. We hope to see you in a fight again -Team RWBY". I wonder who team RWBY is.

"That was nice of them." Nathan stated as Lloyd threw Nathan's suit at him. "Does this go with my eyes?" He held the suit up next to his face. Lloyd and I starred at him with a confused look. "What!?"

Inside the IS academy, Cryptor had just finished up with Ichika and the others and went to go meet with the Destroyer. "My lord," he began. "I have done what you commanded to the prisoners, and my forces believe they have figured out the location the Ninja went to before they destroyed the portal."

The virus starred silently for a moment, then moved to another screen. "What of my suit?"

"It is completed."

"Good. Once you are positive what Dimension the ninja are in, send the special unit with you and crush them. Understood?" The Destroyer spoke violently. Cryptor bowed and left the room. "Soon, it will be I who is back on top." He transferred screens again to another room where he was hiding something. "It's time to use the same thing on you in which my brother used on me boy." A light flashed on to a reveal a recently made container crystal.


	3. Chapter 3: Grimm Times

The Sensei stood in front of Ozpin's desk, the three starring at each other for what seemed like hours. "You know why I held you two back don't you?" Ozpin spoke soothingly. The Sensei nodded as they glared at him. "All I want to know is how can I help?"

Sensei Garmadon took a seat and pulled himself closer to the desk. "Headmaster," he began, "These three boys are in serious danger, and will not be able to fight against what's coming their way. We need enough time to train them and make them stronger."

Ozpin leaned back in his chair for a second and started to think. He finally nodded and sat back up. "I will give them the best guard Beacon Academy can offer." Just then, the elevator doors opened and a man who looked to be drunk walked in. "Speaking of which, I'd like you two to meet General Ironword. This is those boys' new guard."

The Sensei stood in silence and in disbelief that this was the best Beacon Academy had to offer. The sleek older man stopped and starred at the Sensei for a minute. "It's nice to meet you gentlemen. As you know, I am General Ironwood, and i can guarantee that no harm will come to those boys." He grinned.

"I promise you," Ozpin assured them, "he's the best guard this school has to offer." The Sensei turned back around amd got up. "Thank you Professor Ozpin. We grately appreciate it." Sensei Garmadon spoke as he shook Ozpin's hand. The Sensei headed towards the elevator followed by Ironwood and Garmadon pressed the elevator button causing the doors to open.

"I wish the best of luck to you all." Ozpin finished as they entered the elevator and it's doors closed.

They soon reached the ground floor where Nya was holding onto the handles of Cyrus' wheelchair, waiting to get into the action that was this new dimension. "Please calm down Nya." Cyrus said as Nya was eagerly pushing his wheelchair back and forth.

The elevator doors opened and out walked the Sensei and Ironwood. Nya got up along Wu with a confused expression on her face. "Sensei." She whispered. "Who's this guy?"

Sensei Wu sighed. "He's the one who's going to protect the ninja while we are here at Beacon." Nya did a double take and looked at the general and back to Wu. Her face gave the look like she was saying what's so important about him?

Lloyd and I sat on our beds, in our new school uniforms, waiting for Natahan to finish getting his new uniform on. "Hurry up Nathan! We don't want to be late for our first class." I yelled as I messed with my tie. God these ties are annoying. They just keep strangling my neck.

Nathan finally walked out of the bathroom. "Sorry, was trying to deal with this stupid tie." He said annoyingly. Even he thinks it sucks! "Well let's finally head to class." Lloyd and I got up, and the three of us headed for the door. I pulled the door open and the three of us left the room.

Four girls were down the hall and they all turned and noticed us. "Hey!" one of them yelled. They ran up to us and stood smiling. "You must be team NHL right?" The three of us nodded. The girl looked about my age if not a couple months younger. She had short black hair, with a little red in it and wore a red cloak around her. Her eyes were beautiful and all silver. Did i mention they were beautiful?

Nathan and Lloyd nodded at her and then noticed me in a sort of awed moment. "Uh...Hunter?" My brother asked. He shook me a little to get my attention.

"Huh!? What!? I wasn't dreaming about her!?" The six of them looked at me a little weird. I looked at all of them and laughed akwardly. "So who are you gals?" I said trying to lighten the moment.

"Well," the blonde girl on the team began. "We're team RWBY." (pronounced Ruby).

"Well, thank you for those awesome suits you gave us!" Lloyd thanked. Nathan and I thanked them as well.

"You're welcome. I made them myself, based off the style of the uniforms we saw you wearing in battle." The rich looking girl said. They watched us fight? I wonder if the cute one was impressed. Oh wait, did I just say that?

"I don't believe we got your names. May we ask what they are?" Nathan asked politely. The four girls smiled and began to introduce themselves. The girl who first spoke to us was named Ruby. The rich girl looking girl with white hair was named Weiss. A girl dressed in all black with a bow in her hair. Last but not least, the blonde girl who seemed a little fiesty was named Yang. Together the four made up team RWBY!

"Well it's nice to meet you all." The three of us said. We asked if they were headed to Port's class and they nodded and smiled. Yes! I get a class with her!

"Hey, why don't we all walk to class together." Yang suggested. "We can show you where the class is."

"That would be really nice." Nathan smiled as Lloyd and I nodded in agreement. Right as we turned to leave, we saw the Sensei, Nya, and Cyrus, with...someone I've never seen before.

Lloyd ran up to them in a panic. "Where have you guy's been!? Who's this? What did Ozpin-" Sensei Garmadon cut Lloyd off, by putting his hand up.

"Son, please. Everything is all right." He turned to the strange man and made a friendly gesture. "This is the great General Ironwood. He will be helping us why we're here." Why does he need to help us? I'm pretty sure we'll be able to handle ourselves for the time being. It's not like he knows who we are yet.

"It's nice to meet you sir." Nathan and I smiled as we walked up. The General smiled back, it's nice to meet you three. Your teachers here have told me alout about you.

"It's the General. What'she doing here?" We heard Ruby say as she ran up along with the others

"Hello girls, it's nice to see you again." Team RWBY nodded. "It's almost time for your class to start. You should probably get there or else Glynda will get extremely mad at you." Ruby saluted him and nodded. I guess that means we should go too. As Nathan Lloyd and I left with team RWBY, I thought I heard General Ironwood say good luck to us three. That's weird. Why would he say good luck? It doesn't matter now though. It's time to head to our class and initiate this tournament.

The Destroyer virus had entered a tech room where Cryptor was overseeing Nindroids working on something. "Cryptor, are the upgrades you add ready?"

"Yes, my lord." He bowed. The Nindroids lifted up a suit that looked like a massive beast, with a massive teeth, a long tail, and had four arms. The tail was made of sharp blades that looked like they could cut through anything, and the arms had extremely sharp claws on them.

The Destroyer was in awe. "Finally. Hook me up Cryptor!" The evil virus ordered. Cryptor quickly ran over and grabbed a plug in cord, and ran back to the machine, where he proceeded to plug the cord in. The Destroyer exited the computer screen and entered the machine. The eyes slowly lit up and the claws began to move. A puff of steam came out of the nostrils of this mechanical creation. "It's...time..." The machine spoke quietly.

"It's time for what sir?" Cryptor asked confused.

"Grab a strike team. We're headed for Ninjago and the Samurai X cave!" Cryptor nodded and ran off to get a group ready. The beast had begun to laugh. "oh, it's good to be back." He yanked his arms off of the wires that the suit was plugged in to.

"Nya, can you call Misako?" Sensei Garmadon asked Nya. She nodded. "Good. Contact her and tell her to get the DBX here."

"On it." She replied. She walked away and began to contact Misako.

"I'd understand why you need Misako here, and I completely agree,but why the DBX?" Sensei Wu asked him.

Garmadon sighed. "I left something in there that I regret and believe I should have destroyed." Sensei Wu looked at his brother with a shocked look.

"Brother, what did you find?" He asked in a panic tone.

"On the day of the Destroyer was "killed" and we were all leaving, I found something in the rubble of the building." Sensei Garmadon paused for a moment, worried about what his younger brother might do if he told him ahat he found. "It was...the Destroyer's staff." Sensei Wu seemed infuriated. "Trust me brother, I tried to destroy it immediately, but the staff was indestructible. I had to hide it, so I hid it inside a secret compartment in the DBX."

"What's this staff do?" The General asked concerned, trying to understand what was going on now.

Cyrus turned to him, terrified. "The staff holds the Destroyer's original power, and if anyone dangerous has that staff, it means the end of time."

Ironwood's eyes widened. "Does Ozpin know about this!?" He panicked. The Sensei shook there heads. "Oh fantastic! I don't know who this man is but he sounds like a massive threat?"

"He doesn't know it's still around." Garmadon assured him. "We need that staff here so he doesn't find it."

Nya came running back. "She's on her way." Nya informed them.

The seven of us entered our class room before the bell rang to only see our teacher preparing the white board. We all sat by each other and the bell finally rang. "Good afternoon class!" The teacher boomed. "I'd like to welcome three new students! Team NHL's team members, Nathan, Hunter, and Lloyd! Just so you three know, I am Professor Port. The most dashing teacher in this school." He's got a pretty sweet mustache I'll give him that, but I wouldn't call him "dashing".

We said hello to the class, and out of the corner of my eye. I thought I saw one student glaring at me. My elbow rammed into Nathan and he turned his head. "Ow. What?" He whispered. I nudged my head in the direction of the student and Nathan looked to see who it was. The look on his face went from confused to angered. "So it's that bozo." That student continued to glare at us, and was none other than Cardin Winchester. Nathan got Lloyd's attention and the three of us glared at him as well.

Professor Port saw the four of us glaring at each other and laughed a little. "It looks like you four want to fight. Don't worry, we'll be heading to the tournament soon. There, maybe you'll be lucky enough to be in another fight. For now you four can wait. I do like your moxie though you don't three." Port pointed to us. "Let's got your team leader down here." Nathan got up, a little nervous, and walked down to where the professor stood. A locker appeared from a trap door on the edge of a room. "Please Nathan, go the locker and take your weapon, so you can fight this creature of Grimm." Nathan gulped and walked over to the locker. He opened it and quickly grabbed his technoblade inside.

It was dark on the other side of the room, and the professor pushed out a large cage, that had something moving like crazy inside of it. Nathan readied himself for whatever was to come after him. "Begin!" Professor Port yelled as he opened the cage, and out ran a boar type creature. This thing must be a Grimm. It was a black colored beast with a white armor type casing around it and red eyes and texture around it's armor. Nathan gasped and quickly jumped over it as it ran at him. In mid air, he activated his technoblade and stabbed the creature with it, but the weapon didn't even pierce it's body.

"Ugh! This thing sucks!" Nathan yelled. He jumped over it again and turned to face it. His eyes closed and he just stood there. The Grimm turned around and charged at him for one final attack. It got closer and closer, then finally, "Water!" The water ninja commanded, as he shot a large amount of waters, which went through the Grimm. The Grimm fell to the ground and slid to Nathan's feet.

Nathan was out of breath now and slowly walked back to the locker to put his weapon away. "I wouldn't put your weapon away yet Nathan." Professor Port stopped him. The teacher walked up and put his hand on Nathan's shoulder, then looked at the class. "I believe it's time we all get some combat experience."

Misako had reached the Samurai X Cave, and she noticed the entrance was open. She was extremely nervous to find out who might be in there. As she entered, she thought she heard someone speaking. "Take what you can." The voice boomed. Misako snuck in and hid behind one of the boulders inside of the cave.

The older woman slowly moved up to see who was in the cave. It was a mechanical monster that she had never seen before. It was the Destroyer, but he wasn't alone. He was with Cryptor and his army of Nindroids.

She looked over and saw the Nindroids raising up the DBX. Misako ripped out her communicator and tried to contact Nya."Misako, everything ok?" Nya's voice echoed in the cave. The Destroyer turned and told two Nindroids over to the noise.

"The Destroyer's here." Misako whispered, trying to avoid the Nindroids that were coming for her. Garmadon was close to Nya and heard what was going on. He instantly became panicked and ripped the communicator away.

"Misako, I don't care what happens to the DBX. You need to get out of there now, my love!" Garmadon was ordering. He would not allow his wife to be captured. The Sensei knew that, if his wife was captured, she would surly be killed. What would he say to Lloyd? Garmadon would be ripped to shreds knowing his wife would be dead, but he didn't want to think that. He knew that he had to focus what was going on now and get his wife away.

"I'm sorry Garmadon, but I'm going for the DBX and something else!" Misako used her Spinjitzu and flew over the boulders and onto the platform where the DBX was. The woman sprinted past the Nindroids that were there and activated Nya's samurai mech. The mech acrivated and shot each Nindroid around her. "Time to get out of here." She cheered with Joy.

Out of nowhere, the Destroyer's tail whipped around her leg and cut it. Misako screamed in pain as the Destroyer began walking over to her. "I don't think so." The beast smiled as he krept closer and closer. Misako, with all of the pain she was going through, pressed a button on the computer and the mech blasted off the Destroyer's tail. He flew back and yelped in pain as he saw sparks coming out of the tail. This was Misako's chance. She limped her way as fast as she could to the DBX and got in. The auto pilot came out and started activating a portal to come to the RWBY dimension. "Track that vehicle!" The Destroyer yelled. A Nindroid ran up and shot a tracking device that attached to the DBX.

The DBX revved it's engines, and flew through the portal, followed by Nya's samurai mech. After the vehicles entered the portal, the portal closed. One of the Nindroids walked up to the Destroyer to inform him of the DBX's location. "So, they are in a dimension called RWBY. Good, then we got what we came for." He laughed. His army and him left and headed back to the IS dimension where they would head to the RWBY Dimension and get what they wanted, Hunter's powers.

We were lead to a cliff with are weapons, and saw what looked to be pedestals that would launch large objects. "As most of you can recall," Professor Port began, "This is where your first assignment at Beacon took place. Only this time, you're not hunting chess pieces, you're hunting for the small village in distress. It could be in a cave, it could be in a thick forest. You must use your weapons to stop the Grimm and save the village. If you fail, you will be immediately disqualified from the tournament. So let's call this... Round One."

All of us stood on a pedestal and waited to be launched. According to team RWBY, we would need to create our own landing strategy. Great. We need a way to land, and none of us can control a dragon at the moment. The pedestals started launching us one by one. I was the first of our team to be launched, and it was not a comfortable ride. My face hit like, two birds on the way down, and my mouth was filled with feathers. When I was able to, I used my elemental powers and floated to the ground. "This is gonna be a bumpy ride." I sighed as I started to move out.

Next up was Nathan. He made this "landing strategy" thing look so freaking easy. His elemental powers came super in handy because he was able to use them to slow himself down by trying to push himself back. Mine aren't that strong, even though I unlocked my true potential weeks before he did. Finally, it was Lloyd's turn. Sadly for him his powers were no use for this kind of situation. "I can do this." He closed his eyes and started to use his powers, but nothing happened. "Come on Lloyd! You're the Green Ninja! You have to do this!" He focused one last time and his power orb he was creating became larger and larger. Then there was a massive surge of his power, and a bright green light. When Lloyd looked to see what happened, he was riding a green energy dragon. "I did it!" He cheered.

Professor Port, saw the dragon and his jaw dropped. That kid is going to be a fantastic huntsman is all he thought about Lloyd after that. The green ninja landed and started walking around, until finally he reached an open area in the forest. A rustling noise came from the bushes and four massive bear type Grimm creatures ran at him. "Stay...AWAY!" Lloyd yelled as he shot Green Energy at them and killed them. "Ok. That was pretty cool." He patted himself on the back. It wasn't over though, a screech came from the sky and a bird type Grimm flew over him, followed by a scorpion Grimm ripping through the trees to him. "Maybe, this isn't cool."

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4: Voice in the Wind

Author's Note: Hey everyone, so this is my first author's note. I just wanted to announce that another Dimension Holders book will be coming out after this chapter. The book will focus on little adventures the team went on during the time in between Book 1 and this book. I'm extremely excited for it and I hope you all will be too. It should be out in the middle to the end of March. Hope you guys are ready. One last thing, since I want to stay true to canon, the end of the third Volume has caused a predicament. So I have decide that this book will take place between books 2 and 3 so to understand some new stuff go back and read the new chapter 3. Thank you all so much, and I'm sorry i have changed the book.

Lloyd ran as fast as his legs would let him, through the forest. He looked up again, to only see the bird Grimm flying overhead. "If I can't use me dragon, why not travel on the ground faster?" His hands summoned green energy, and he summoned a green motorcycle that would get him through the forest. "Boy have I missed this thing." Lloyd smiled. He revved it's engines and drove off, getting away from only the scorpion Grimm. Lloyd drove for a while and began to think to himself. Holy crap. If I barely survived that, how are Hunter and Nathan holding up? This thought cycled itself through his mind several times. The green ninja was incredibly worried about his friends.

Lloyd continued to drive through the woods and was maneuvering himself around the trees, when out of nowhere Nathan appeared. The green ninja came to a immediate stop and went flying off his cycle into Nathan. Nathan got up and rubbed the backside of his head. A smile appeared on his face when he saw his friend. "Thank the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master! You're ok! Well, before this little accident I guess." Nathan said.

Lloyd stood up. "It's good to see you too. Where's Hunter?" I was off on my own slowly moving around the forest, not knowing what was around me. My foot snapped a twig as I crept through a large passage way. A growl came from about fifty feet away, and I turned to see bushes moving. I pulled out my technoblade and activated it, ready to fight whatever was coming my way.

The bushes kept moving and moving and all of a sudden a little bunny hopped out. "Oh thank goodness. I thought you were a Grimm little guy." I calmed down. The bunny turned towards me, and just like that, a Grimm swooped down and took it off. "HOLY CRAP!" I panicked. I watched as the poor little rabbit was taken by the Grimm. Well this isn't a time to feel sad. I need to get going, but more importantly, I need to find Nathan and Lloyd, or team RWBY, I wouldn't mind fighting with them. They seem like amazing fighters. I suppose it's time to get going.

My legs spun me around into a massive pile of fur. Not good, I instantly thought. I flew to my left and into a tree, when a paw came and hit me across the chest. No time for being in pain Hunter. You have to fight. I unleashed a massive amount of orange energy on it. Of course I know I'm not supposed to use it, but I have to use it eventually. The Grimm went flying and I made a strategic getaway. I ran through the woods for about five minutes and every ten seconds, another Grimm would show up. What a day it has been.

Soon, I could finally see an opening where the woods ended, but not into a field or anything like that. I had reached a cliffside. My feet stopped moving right on the edge and I almost lost my balance. There was a river beneath us, surrounded by more forest. I turned back around to see at least five massive Grimm slowly creeping in on me, their prey. My elemental powers aren't gonna be enough to stop these things. GAH! What do I do!? Out of nowhere, I saw green energy and water come flying out and cut the Grimm in several pieces. Lloyd and Nathan hopped out of the trees and by my side. "Brother, thank the First Spinjitzu Master that you aren't hurt." Nathan ran up and hugged me. All that matters to me right now is that my friends are safe.

We heard more growling and turned back to the forest to see more Grimm on their way. "There's too many." Lloyd took a step back to the edge of the cliff. I looked again at the river, and an idea came to me. Lloyd saw me and figured out the idea. "No. We arn't doing that. There's gotta be another way." I shook my head. This was our one chance to get away from all of these Grimm. Nathan knew this as well. We both nodded our heads at each other, and Nathan grabbed Lloyd. "What are you doing!?" The green ninja panicked. He pulled Nathan with him, and the three of us fell into the river below.

About two minutes later, we washed up on shore and were all out of breath. "Never...do that...again." Lloyd spoke in fragments. I laughed a little. Yeah, I understand it was a bad idea, but we're away from the Grimm now. The three of us got up and did spinjitzu to dry our suits.

"Look." Nathan spoke in awe. It was the village, it looked like a normal village from a long time ago, but there was a massive temple structure on the other side of it. We walked into the village and looked around. The three of us looked in around in buildings for these people we were supposed to say. "Aren't there supposed to be Grimm?" Nathan asked us.

"There were Grimm." A feminine voice from behind him spoke. We turned around to see another team from Beacon. It was team of two guys and two gals. "You three must be team NHL. It's nice to meet you. We are team JNPR." (pronounced Juniper). The girl with dark red hair spoke proudly. "I am Pyrrha Nikos." She smiled. "This is Jaune Arc," She gestured to a blonde boy in a hoodie, "Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie." Lie was wearing a green kimono looking outfit and he had a long ponytail. Nora was a girl with orange hair and looked like she could easily beat the crap out of us right now if she really wanted to.

The three of us introduced ourselves, and we noticed that Jaune was looking at our weapons. "What are those!" He said in complete awe. Lloyd told him that they were called technoblades and what they were used for. Jaune was still in complete awe. Pyrrha looked at him and laughed a little.

"Well I guess this mission is over." Nathan spoke with joy in his voice. It's finally time for the tournament. As we headed towards the border, the ground began to shake. The seven of us tried to hold our balance. "Is this the Grimm!?" The sky blue ninja panicked.

Ren shook his head. "No. Grimm can't shake the ground this much." Ren started to look around to find the cause, but could find nothing. Suddenly a portal above us opened, followed by a tank from Ninjago falling out of it. This is not good.

Several more portals opened up, but nothing came out of them, or so we thought. Something grabbed Lloyd and threw him into Jaune. I went to try and help them, but was kicked in the gut by something and sent flying. What's going on? "Get help I told team JNPR. We can handle whatever these things are." The team nodded and went off to get a teacher. Nathan, Lloyd and I all went back to back, ready to fight whatever was coming our way.

Lloyd shut his eyes and went silent. As fast as he could, he opened them and grabbed something in front of him. "I knew it." The green Ninja growled. He threw what was ever in his hands, into a tree. We heard a smashing noise and a smashed robot appeared at the base of the tree. "Nindroids!" He created a green energy shield around us, then unleashed it causing several more of these Nindroids to appear and be destroyed.

Several more appeared and another portal opened with a tank falling out of it. The tank opened up it's hatches causing several missiles to shoot at us. The three of us jumped over them, and the missiles flew into an old rotten house. "I've been wanting another one of these." Nathan smirked as he activated his techno blade and threw it into the tank like a spear. The water ninja sprinted up to the tank and tore out his technoblade as he then entered the tank. "Take this you worthless piles of scrap!" He pressed a button in his new tank, causing misses to fly out. The Nindroids screamed as they were blown to pieces.

"That was the last of them." Lloyd sighed in relief. "How did they find us?"

I shrugged my shoulders, wondering the same thing as well. "Well at least we know they're coming for us. We can prepare for our next encounter now."

"Speaking of which," Nathan began, hopping out of his tank, "what we're those things Lloyd? You said they were Nindroids?"

The green ninja nodded. "Back when Zane was still around..." He paused and thought back to the fateful day that Zane sacrificed himself to stop the Golden Master. "The Golden Master had an army of Nindroids, ninja robots, which he used to take over Ninjago City."

All of a sudden, there was a large roar. The three of us were now in a panic. What was making that noise? A mechanical dragon flew over our head and roared once more. I turned to Lloyd, who had gone pale. "Lloyd? LLOYD!?" I snapped at him. He turned to me with a horrified look on his face. "You ok?" A tree snapped in the distance from the mechanical dragon.

"I...I" Lloyd shuddered as he fell to the ground. Of all times to faint, it had to be now? What did this mech dragon do to him?

I lifted him up over my shoulder and turned to Nathan. "Let's get out of here!" Nathan hopped into his tank, getting ready to leave. I quickly hopped onto the tank and held on for dear life. My brother started up the tank and instantly floored it. The tank drove down a narrow passage and another roar came from behind us. I turned to see the mech dragon firing a missile at us. The missile nearly hit us, only missing us by a few inches. "Can you carry one more in there?" I asked Nathan, as I put a unconscious Lloyd I'm the tank with him. Nathan sighed as he was squished up against the windshield of the tank.

The mech dragon fired a missile again, this time hitting a tree to the side of us. I was thrown back and almost fell off the tank. I turned to face the mech dragon and began to strategize. I don't know how I'm gonna beat this thing without me orange energy, but I've gotta try. "Just believe." A female voice said to me. The voice sounded very familiar, one that I haven't heard in a while. I pushed my hands together and began to ready my wind powers. My wind flew at the dragon and cut off it's missile launchers.

The dragon now began to charge at us. Oh no, I made things worse. Out of nowhere bullets came flying through the sky and took down the mech dragon. It roared one last time as it unleashed smoke and crashed to the ground. A carrier came by with team RWBY and JNPR in it. Were we glad to see them. Nathan stopped his tank and we starred up at them. It's time we go home to beacon.

The carrier took Lloyd and I back, as Nathan drove his tank back below us. Once we reached beacon, Lloyd was taken to the infirmary to rest. Nathan headed back to the room and I stayed outside sat on the cliffside. The sun had just finished setting and the lights were on throughout vale. My mind was still trying to figure out who was talking to me earlier in the Nindroid battle. I'll think more about it tomorrow.

I got up and started walking back towards the school. "Hunter." A voice stopped me. It was the same voice from earlier. The voice was not in my head now, but behind me. I turned around to see someone I'd never thought I'd see ever again. It was my mother. She stood on the edge of the cliff smiling at me.

"M-Mom?" A couple tears began to well up in my eyes. She smiled at me again. I can't believe it. Stumbling, I ran to her and hugged her tightly. My mother hugged me back and kissed my forehead. "How-how are you...why are you...?" I asked her.

"Here?" She laughed a bit. "I can't tell you how, but I can tell you why." My mom starred at me, her and her white dress both blowing a light blue. "I came here to tell you how proud I am of you, and to stop doubting yourself. You're afraid to become the Creator, but Hunter, don't try to be someone you're not. Don't try to force yourself to become the Creator."

"How do I become the Creator?" I asked wiping a couple of tears away.

"Love. You must find true love, only then will you unlock your power of becoming the Creator. Now it's time for me to go, but before I do. Remember Hunter, that I will always love you and your brother."

She slowly began to float off the cliff. "Mom wait!" I tried to run up to here as she floated away from the cliff. "What if I can't find true love!?"

"Just believe" she spoke softly as she faded away. I stood there silently for a few seconds, than wiped away some of my tears. The beautiful lights of cake shined across the land.

"True love..." I said to myself. I looked at the city one last time and then began to head back to beacon. First I went to check up on Lloyd, but when I got to the infirmary, he wasn't there. I headed toward the nurse to see where he was, "excuse me ma'am, but where is the patient that was here earlier?"

The nurse looked up at me from her computer. "He checked out a while ago. I think he went to his dorm room." I thanked her and head back to our room. Lloyd was at our dorm with Nathan and they were setting up verything for the tournament,

"You ok Lloyd?" I asked. Lloyd nodded. "What happened with you?"

"It was nothing. Just was really stressed out." He replied.

"Are you sure you'll be ready for the tournament?" The green ninja nodded once more. "I guess I'll take your word for it... Hey where are the Sensei, Nya, and Cyrus?"

Nathan began to chime in now. "Misako brought the DBX, so they're getting everything set up with that."

General Ironwood began to pull off a board inside of the DBX. After he ripped it off, Garmadon pulled out the Destroyers staff. "We must destroy it." Sensei Wu ordered.

"It's impossible, he poured Dark Matter over it after Hunter broke it." Garmadon said. He looked over at Nya and Cyrus, who were busy helping Misako with her leg. The Sensei put the staff back into the secret compartment and walked over to his wife. "How bad is it?" He asked with a worried tone in his voice.

"Don't worry." Cyrus spoke. "It should be healed up in about a week and a half. For now, she must rest."

"Are your boys ready Wu?" Ironwood asked. "The tournament begins tomorrow."

"I don't know." The old man replied. "Though after this Nindroid fight they might be. We just can't let the Destroyer find out about his staff."

Someone sat in a tree near by starring at them and recording everything. The Destroyer stood where the recording was being sent to and in his beast suit laughing. "Don't worry Wu, I already know."


	5. Chapter 5: Enter the Tournament

It was the next day. The day of the tournament that the others, and I, have been preparing for. Team RWBY was sat outside waiting for us to finish getting ready, whilr we put on the tournament suits that they had given us. Might I say: I love these suits. So comfortable and easy to move in.

When we headed out, Yang complement on how good we look in our outfits. "Thanks," Nathan began "these suits you gals made us make us more agile than our other ones. Now why don't we head out to that tournament and see what's up."

Once the seven of us reached the arena, we were told by administrators that we all need to enter the match zone since we are competing. As we entered the match zone, we noticed about thirteen other contestants. Jeez. For a small tournament, it sure has a lot of people.

Ms. Goodwitch was the one to get us all in order, and the twenty of us watched as a large crowd sat down to watch the tournament.

Finally the announcer's voice appeared. "Welcome everyone to the "Beacon Annual Tournament"!" It was a familiar voice that was followed by a booming laugh. The voice belonged to Professor Port, the teacher that watched us during the village mission. "Let's get right into this shall we? For thr people at home whi have never seen this tournament before; there are no teams what so ever. Everyone fights one on one, and the winner is decided by who the first person to grab a Jade Blade is."

Nathan and I were shaken up by hearing those words. We thought of the time we met Master Chen after he got some information very important to our mission at the time.

"The two contestants to compete in each battle are chosen random out of the twenty here." Port continued. "Now let's see who our first two warriors are." He pressed a button and a board with two randomizers popped up. The randomizers spun tell the first one stopped revealing a boy with blue hair and googles. "Neptune Of team SSSN!" Port and the crowd cheered. The second randomizer stopped to reveal Nathan. "Nathan of team NHL!" The crowd continued to cheer. I could see Nathan was a little nervous. "If the guards could please bring them to the place in which they will be fighting for the Jade Blade... On a Grimm cargo ship."

A Grimm cargo ship!? Why does that even exist!? The guards came over and escorted Nathan and Neptune to opposite sides of the arena. The rest of us were brought to the stands where we could watch the fight as it was displayed on a large holographic screen. Team RWBY, Lloyd, and I all sat next to each other waiting for the fight to start.

About twenty minutes went by until it was finally time to watch the two fight each other. They were put on opposite sides of the ship, where several Grimm cargo containers and the bridge sat in between them. Port's voice began to boom over the loud speaker again. "The fight will begin shortly, but first: the location of the Jade Blade. It is sitting inside the bridge on top of the control panel. First contestant to get it wins, so good luck and may the best man win!" After he finished a horn blared initiating the battle.

Neptune was the first to get a move on, he started jumping from container to container, so that he could get across the massive ship. "I won't lose this. This win is gonna be for my team." The blue haired boy grinned; still jumping from container to container. Nathan didn't really know what to do so he ran between the containers with the intention of trying to find the stairs that led to the bridge.

Suddenly another horn blasted and the two froze in front of two containers. The ends of them both fell off to reveal a Beowulf in each, that looked very hungry. Nathan took a step back and ran back towards his starting point. "What is he doing?" Weiss asked, confused.

"Being himself." Lloyd smiled. "He'll fight back eventually." Lloyd was right. Nathan ran for a couple more seconds and then blasted the Grimm with water, and pushed it off the ship.

Neptune on the other hand took out his weapon and basically vaporized the Beowulf in one shot. "Don't mess with the junior detective: Neptune!" He grinned. The crowd roared for the two as they both continued to press on for the Jade Blade.

Nathan had finally found the stairs and began to run up to the bridge, while Neptune finished jumping from the cargo containers and jumped onto the balcony on the back of the bridge and ran towards the command center. The water ninja kicked the door open from the stairs. The two both met each other in the bridge's command center and noticed the Jade Blade at the same time . "Sorry little ninja, but I'm getting that Jade Blade." Neptune flashed his weapon at Nathan.

"Little!?" Nathan sounded offended. Neptune and Nathan both ran for the Jade Blade, and the two gripped it. The two began to tug at it like they were little kids trying to not share a toy. "Give it!" Nathan yelled.

"No it's mine!" Neptune retorted.

"Come on Nathan, use your powers to take it!" I spoke nervously. Seeing my brother fight over a blade like this isn't the safest thing I've ever seen, so I wanted Nathan to try to end at as fast as possible. Eventually the two pulled on it so hard that it slipped out of their hands and broke through the windshield of the ship.

The two watched it go flying and land on top of a container. Nathan quickly pushed Neptune out of his way and used his elemental powers to propel himself towards the Jade Blade. As he was flying, Neptune switched his gun into a spear, which he threw at Nathan hooking his uniform. Nathan screamed in fright as he was pinned to a cargo container. "Ha! Have fun getting out of that." Neptune laughed as he jumped out onto a container. The blue haired boy began jumping towards the blade, when Nathan quickly caused a big wave to head towards the ship.

Neptune stopped dead in his tracks as the wave came closer and closer. Terror in his eyes. "Oh no." Lloyd and I heard one of Neptune's team mates sigh. The wave crashed down on Neptune pushing him and the blade towards the edge of the boat.

"Things seem to be getting interesting." Port laughed. "Let's make it a little more interesting shall we?" Norns blared again and 6 more containers were opened up around the two. Nathan took the spear out of his suit, and pulled his techno blade out, as three more Beowulfs surrounded him.

Neptune sat surrounded and defenseless. Nathan noticed it and dodged the attack the Grimm that surrounded him made. "Don't worry Neptune! I got you!" Nathan grabbed Neptune's weapon a and jumped over in front of Neptune. "Take this," he said handing Neptune his weapon. Neptune didn't speak. He only stared in shock at the fact that his enemy was protecting him. The two stood side by side ready to face the Grimm that challenged them. Neptune took his spear and stabbed a Grimm with it, while shocking it with electricity. It roared in pain as it fell to the ground disappearing into black ash.

Nathan's Grimm soon joined the fight that was going on. "I can't look." I said covering my eyes, though I did peak a little. The water ninja began to look annoyed with the Grimm. He was sick of their presence and wanted them gone. Nathan screamed in annoyance and blasted the five Beowulfs, and several containers of cargo, far into the ocean with his elemental powers.

Finally, the Grimm were gone. Now it was just Nathan and Neptune. They both looked over at the Jade Blade which lied near the edge on the ship. Neptune put his hand on Nathan's shoulder. "I never thought I would say this," Neptune began, "but I want you to take the blade."

"What!?" Nathan spoke surprisingly. "Aren't you gonna fight for it?"

Neptune laughed. "You protected me, when you could have just gotten the Jade Blade for yourself. To thank you, I want you to take the Jade Blade and win." I'd never thought I'd ever see this in a fight. We all looked like we'd never see this in a fight.

"A-are you sure?" Nathan was still a little confused. Neptune smiled and walked over and picked up the Jade Blade. He held it up high to show that he had won.

"What a turn of events!" Professor Port boomed over the loud speaker. "It seems young Neptune is just gave Nathan the Jade Blade! That makes Nathan the winner!" The crowd began to cheer and clap for Nathan as he held up his Jade Blade. You know what? Even if my brother did win in a really weird way, I'm proud of him. He did the right thing protecting Neptune.

Nathan was eventually brought back where Team RWBY, JNPR, Lloyd and I congratulated him. "You did great brother" I laughed reaching up and ruffling his hair a bit. Nathan laughed as well, but stopped when he saw Neptune heading over to his team.

"Hold on a sec guys." Nathan said. He began heading over to Neptune. "Hey Neptune!" He called out. The blue haired boy and his team turned to see him. When Nathan reached them he put out his hand, hoping for a handshake. "Thanks for everything Neptune, it was a good match."

Neptune shook Nathan's hand. "Yeah it was." Neptune smiled. "Well my team and I have to get going. Good luck in the tournament Nathan! You might be seeing one of my team mates on the battle field!" He and his team walked away and Nathan headed back over to us.

"Wait a minute, where are the Sensei and Nya?" Nathan asked Lloyd and I. We both shrugged.

Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon, where heading back to the DBX with some food for the group. Suddenly they both stopped. "Do you feel that brother?" Garmadon asked Wu. He nodded. Garmadon then turned around and punched something. A Nindroid had appeared and Garmadon's punch went right through it. He took his fist out and the Nindroid fell to the ground.

"If the Nindroid knew we were here...then... THE STAFF!" Sensei Wu panicked. The two Sensei darted towards the DBX. When they arrived Ironwood, and Nya were trying to fight off Nindroids to protect Cyrus and Misako. Ironwood shot Nindroids down one by one. The Nindroids began to retreat, but suddenly, what looked to be a IS Unit fell from the sky and smacked Ironwood and Nya out of it's way. It ripped a piece of the floor board out and grabbed the Destroyer's staff, then it began to reach for Cyrus and Misako.

"Get away from my wife!" Garmadon yelled as he smacked it with his staff. The IS Unit grabbed Garmadon and put him in front of it. The pilot was revealed to be wearing a mask. "You've been watching us haven't you!" The old man tried squirming. Wu tried sneaking grabbing Misako and Cyrus, but the Pilot noticed and prevented him from taking Cyrus. He was lucky to escape with Misako.

"What is that thing?" Ironwood asked slowly getting up.

"Something from another dimension." Wu replied. The pilot threw Garmadon at Ironwood, grabbed Cyrus out of his wheelchair, and began to fly off. "No!" Wu cried out. All they could do was watch as Cyrus was taken. Ironwood and Garmadon got up, and Ironwood took a couple more shots at it with his gun, but the shots didn't even harm it.

"Great! Now he has the staff!" Nya spoke angrily. "Sooner or later, he's gonna get everything he needs and become unstoppable. Then what are we gonna do?"

"First we must be calm." Wu said. "Yes, that staff may fall into the Destroyer's hands from...who ever that pilot was, but know we need to protect Hunter more than ever."

"Yes. We can't let the Destroyer get his powers." Misako chimed in. "More importantly though, he'll know, through Cyrus, that Hunter's in the tournament and at Beacon. He'll go after his nephew." Everyone agreed, and they all decided that they were going to give Lloyd, Nathan, and I more security and have them ready to protect us. Security in the form of Team RWBY, but with ought the three of us knowing.

The IS Pilot returned to the Infinite Stratos dimension and returned to the IS Academy. It headed for the basement where the Destroyer Virus waited. "Did you get what I asked?" He spoke softly towards the pilot. The pilot nodded and showed Cyrus and the staff. "Excellent." The virus laughed. He moved to a screen closer to Cyrus. "Welcome back to my world Mr. Borg."

Cyrus grunted as he tried to free himself from the IS' grasp. "You won't win Destroyer! I'm not going to give you what you want!"

The Destroyer laughed. "That's funny." He moved back to his main screen. "You think you have a choice. Cryptor!" General Cryptor came came running in. "Cryptor please take Mr. Borg here to the transformation room and get my suit please."

"As you command my lord." Cryptor bowed. After Cryptor got the Destroyer his beast suit, the Destroyer marched his army towards Japan's military base. It was way off in the Desert where military leaders sat discussing how to stop the Destroyer. With no mercy, the Destroyer raided the base and killed all but three people. He headed deep underground where a high security prison was. It only had three cells with three deadly people inside them. "Destroy the doors!" Cryptor ordered the Nindroids.

All three doors were blown up, to which three women stepped out. "What took you so long?" A familiarly voice spoke. It was Squall. The three members of the terrorist organization known as Phantom Task were now free.


	6. Chapter 6: A Brotherly Bond

The Terrorist organization known as Phantom Task had been released. The Destroyer and his army stood before them. "Who are you, and why'd you come rescue us?" Squall spoke to the mechanical beast that was the Destroyer. The Destroyer took several steps forward and handed them their IS units.

"Surely Squall, you would recognize the beast that was killed at the IS Academy by those pathetic ninja." He smiled. Phantom Task was shocked. "For months I waited. I waited for the defeat of my Sister-in law and the awakening of the age of technology. Then I was able to return to the physical realm, almost." The Destroyer growled at the thought of him still being digital and trapped in the Digiverse.

Madoka walked up and got in the Destroyer's face. "Why would we do what you say? Last time we listened to you, we were caught." The Destroyer laughed and snapped his mechanical fingers together. The Nindroids around him prepared there weapons and pointed them at the three women. "I suppose that's convincing enough." The young girl took a step back.

"Hey can you guys let me out too!?" A voice spoke behind one other cell. Phantom Task all sighed at once. The Destroyer looked in the cell to see a red haired looking girl who's leg was chained against the wall.

"Please don't let her out." Squall spoke.

"I'm not a girl! How many times do i have to tell you guys this!?"

"Whatever, lets go." Autumn sighed.

"This won't be the last you see of Alex Sokolov! I will have my revenge!"

The group proceeded to ignore him and walked off. "First, we need a plan on how to infiltrate the school the three ninja are trying to hide at." The Destroyer turned around. "Come, let us head to the academy."

"We're attacking the academy?"

"That's our base of operations." He spoke quietly as the Nindroids moved out of his way and he walked through them. "Cryptor, how is the task force?" Cryptor began to walk along side him.

"They'll be ready by the time your plan is my lord." The Destroyer nodded. "Should I prepare Phantom Task's IS Units my lord?" The Destroyer nodded once more.

"Those powers will be mine." He growled.

The tournament's music blared at Beacon Academy. "Welcome to the second day of Beacon Acadmey's annual pre-vital festival tournament!" Oobleck boomed over the announcements. Teams RWBY, JNPR, SSSN, and Lloyd, Nathan and I sat waiting to see who the next people to fight in the tournament were. "Today, we will continue with our single battles. Let's see who's competing in this wonderful battle today!"

Two screens came up that spun around with every competitors face on it. The first screen stopped. "Coco Adel VS." Professor Port paused. The second screen finally stopped. "Lloyd Garmadon!" The crowd cheered for the two contestants.

Nathan and I turned to Lloyd who looked panicked for some reason. "Nervous Lloyd?" I asked. The Green ninja nodded. "Why?" He found Coco in the audience and pointed at the purse by the side. "That? Are you afraid she'll hit you with her purse? Yeah that might hurt but you've took worse hits."

"That's not why I'm nervous." Lloyd finally spoke. "I've been told that her purse transforms into a mini gun." Now Nathan and I were panicked. Why does almost every weapon here turn into a gun!?

"The fight shall begin in an hour!" Port boomed once more. Worried looks sat on our faces, for we wete not prepared for the fight that has yet to come.

"I'm telling you guys, I won't win this fight against Coco." Lloyd said, walking as fast as he could ahead of us, but we kept up with him as he walked.

"I thought the Green Ninja never quit, nor a ninja in general." Nathan said. Lloyd sighed and ignored what Nathan said completely.

"Look," I started as I grabbed Lloyd's arm tightly, causing him to stop. "We need to get stronger Lloyd. The Destroyer doesn't just want me, he wants all three of us. We are the only things standing in his way."

Lloyd looked away from Nathan and I and stayed silent for a moment. "I told you already, I'm not gonna fight her." Lloyd ripped his arm out of my hand and walked off. Nathan was about to go after him, but I stopped him. Team RWBY came up and joined us as we watched the green ninja walk away.

"What's with him?" Yang asked me. Nathan and I shrugged. Something's up with Lloyd because he's never been like this. "Well anyways we wanted to see if you boys wanted to go to a noodle stand for lunch, we'll take it to our seats as we watch the tournament fight. The thought of Chen appeared in my head again as noodles were mentioned. After what he tried to do to Nathan and I, that stupid old man.

"Sure!" Nathan smiled. "But shouldn't we get Lloyd?"

Sensei Garmadon walked along side of us. "Let him sit for a while. He just needs some time to himself and while he's doing that," Garmadon paused and pulled Nathan and I over and whispered to us: "I need you two. Cyrus has been taken, along with the Destroyers staff."

"WHAT!?" I yelled. People turned and looked at me, which caused Sensei Garmadon to shush me. "Sorry." I spoke quietly.

"While Lloyd is fighting, I need you Nathan to search the campus. It is guaranteed that at least one Nindroid is here looking for Hunter." Great this is what I needed today. A friend freaking out and not telling my brother or I why, and the enemy spying on me and getting ready to snatch me up. Stupid Destroyer. I can't wait to pummel him. "Be careful though. They are known to go invisible, use what my brother and I have taught you and try and find any Nindroids that are around." Nathan nodded and walked away. His search of the school had begun.

"As for you Hunter," Garmadon began, turning to me. "Stick with your new friends at all times. They're as strong and can protect you."

"Roger that Sensei Garmadon." I walked back over to team RWBY, now not only nervous for Lloyd, but for my brother as well. If Nindroids are watching me, than I've put the whole academy in danger.

"What was that about?" Blake asked.

"It was nothing." I said. "Let's just go get our food and enjoy the tournament." The four girls agreed and we began to leave when I remember I forgot my wallet in my room. I wish our suits had pockets. "Hold up girls, I just gotta run to my room quick and grab something. I'll be back in a flash."

Nathan stopped in the hallway and got a bottle of water out of a vending machine. "Gotta stay hydrated as I search for Nindroids. Though could I drink the water I create? Nah. It'd probably be unsanitary." He said out loud to himself as he walked down the hallway. Nathan was the only one in the hallway. Everybody else was at the tournament. "Now if I was a Nindroid, where would I be?" The water ninja paused for a moment. _They'd probably be somewhere with a lot of technology._ He thought. _So that narrows it down to...the whole school. I'm not very good at this_. "But I gotta protect my brother." Nathan spoke with a stronger attitude now. He was bent on protecting me more than he was himself.

Suddenly, as Nathan turned a corner taking a drink of water, he saw a Nindroid starring directly at him. Nathan spit out his drink and pointed at the machine. "A-A-A N-N-Nindroid." Nathan stuttered. The Nindroid turned around and ran around another corner. "Hey get back here!" He chased after the Nindroid. When he turned the corner General Cryptor stood in front of thirty Nindroids.

"Hello Ninja." Cryptor spoke, pulling out his two swords. Nathan pulled his techno blade off his back and activated the two ends of it. "Good, I was hoping you wouldn't run."

Cryptor ran at Nathan and jumped high into the air. The General's blades swung down and clashed against the hilt of Nathan's Techno blade. Nathan pushed Cryptor away and began to swing his techno blade back at Cryptor, but Cryptor blocked each swing with only one sword each block. "Is this all you have to offer? Pathetic." Cryptor sighed.

"I'll show you Pathetic!" Nathan yelled, shooting a massive amount of water at Cryptor. General Cryptor dodged and the water struck down three Nindroids that stood behind Cryptor.

"Finally you use your powers." Cryptor said with delight. Nathan let out a yell and swung his techno blade hard at Cryptor. The Nindroid began to laugh as he blocked the attack with both of his blades. "Quit holding back! Show me what you have to offer!" Cryptor kicked Nathan back and started to shot lasers from the little gun in his armor at Nathan. Nathan spun his techno blade and blocked each shot that came at him. Cryptor began to march forward and laughed as Nathan was slowly being pushed back.

"Not much time left boy. Your running out of hallway. Four Nindroids appeared behind Nathan as he looked back with a nervous look.

Nathan was getting mad. "ENOUGH!" Nathan yelled at the top of his lungs. The sheer force of his scream caused all the Nindroids to fly backwards several feet. Cryptor got up and was completely surprised by what just happened. Nathan was surprised as well and paused as he looked at himself. "What was that?" He mumbled to himself.

Cryptor, on his back in fear of Nathan now, looked out of the window next to him and saw me running to my dorm to get my wallet. Nathan noticed me as well when he looked out of the window and then looked at Cryptor who was standing up. The General laughed one more time as he turned invisible. The Nindroid army did the same. "Oh no. He was heading to the dorm. Nathan used spinjitzu and flew down the hallway towards our dorm room.

I reached my room and kept my door opened, thinking that it'd take only a few seconds to grab. _Where did I put that stupid thing?_ I thought to myself as I dug through my closet. Suddenly my dorm room door slammed behind me and I turned to see neo one was there. _That was weird_. A Nindroid quickly appeared in front of my face which caused me to scream. It was Cryptor and he wasn't alone, two other Nindroids appeared behind him.

"Finally got you alone." Cryptor laughed. "The Destroyer will be pleased with my capture of you." Two more Nindroids appeared behind me and grabbed my arms. I tried to pull away but couldn't escape.

My door slammed opened and Nathan stopped using Spinjitzu as he entered the room. "Get away from my brother!" He forced the Nindroids holding me back with his streams of water. I kicked Cryptor back and Nathan ran over and grabbed my arm. "Come on!" He pulled me out of the room and we began to run down the hall.

"After them!" Cryptor ordered.

As we ran down the halls, more Nindroids appeared behind us. Finally as we reached the lobby of the dorm rooms, we were blocked off by three Nindroids at the front door and the other Nindroids catching up. They all began to circle us. "Gotta plan?" I asked as Nathan and I got back to back with each other.

"I was actually hoping you'd have one." He chuckled. The Nindroids all began to move closer and they all drew their swords, ready to capture us.

Cryptor finally reached the lobby. "Give us Hunter, Nathan and we'll leave." The robot told him.

"Not on your robotic life!" Nathan yelled back as I was thinking of an idea.

"I think I have an idea!" I spoke.

"Go for it!" Nathan panicked as the Nindroids got closer. Nathan and I hooked arms. "Now what?"

"We do what we do best. Use Spinjitzu!" The two of us began to use our Spinjitzu and it created a tornado that was triple the size of a usual Spinjitzu tornado, as well as a mix between orange and sky blue. The tornado began to suck in the Nindroids and Cryptor anchored himself to the ground as he stabbed one of his swords into the ground. Cryptor watched as the Nindroids were all sucked up into the massive tornado and then suddenly thrown out of it and into the walls and outside.

Team RWBY was heading back to the dorm to see what was taking me so long. Suddenly several Nindroids came flying through the glass doors and the windows of the lobby and landed in front of the girls, deactivated. The two girls ran inside as we finished using Spinjitzu. "Oh my god! Are you two OK!?" Yang asked seeing the Nindroids piled up on the floor.

"Yeah we are. Though I wouldn't be if my big bro wasn't here." I said putting my arm around Nathan. A robotic grunt came from behind Nathan and I. The six of us looked over to see Cryptor throwing a deactivated Nindroid off of him and slowly standing up.

"Ugh. You're still alive?" Nathan sighed.

The six of us got into fighting stances and Cryptor glared at us as he put his sword away. "This isn't the last you'll see of me." General Cryptor growled. "Though Nathan," the mechanical ninja looked at Nathan. "I look forward to our second date." Cryptor began to laugh and turned invisible. The six of us walked out as Nathan and I told the girls what happened.

"You really mixed your tornados together and created a massive one!? That's soooooo cool!" Ruby spoke in awe.

"Yeah." I smiled rubbing the back of my head blushing a bit. "I guess it was pretty cool."

"Someone's face is reder than Kai's suit." Nathan teased as he jumped in front of me.

"Ooooooo." Yang said as she jumped next to Nathan. My face got even reder and I looked away.

"We're only messing with you bro." Nathan laughed as he put his arm around me. "Now let's go watch Lloyd fight."

Lloyd sat on a fallen tree holding his face up. "Son?" He heard his father say behind him. "Everything alright?" Lloyd shook his head. "What's wrong?" Garmadon's asked as he jumped over the tree and sat down next to Lloyd.

"It's this stupid tournament." The green ninja pouted. "I don't want to fight."

"Why not?" His father questioned. "Are you afraid?"

"I'm not afraid...well...kind of."

"Afraid of what Lloyd? You can talk to me. Are you afraid of that Coco person you have to face?"

"No I'm not scared of her. I've talked to her in class. She's a really cool person. I'm afraid...afraid of failing my friends."

Garmadon laughed a little causing Lloyd to glare at him. "Afraid of failing your friends? How would you fail them?"

"Well if you must know, I was afraid of...of losing the fight. It'd show that I wasn't strong enough to protect my friends. I'd feel pointless. Like I'm worthless in a way."

"Worthless!?" Garmadon was horrified. He got up, knelt down in front of Lloyd and put his hands on his shoulders. "Listen Lloyd. No matter what the outcome, you aren't worthless. You are my life's greatest achievement and nothing will ever change that. You aren't worthless to me son. The others agree with me. Losing one fight doesn't define your strength. It's how you think of yourself. That's what defines your strength, and Lloyd, son, you are the strongest person I know. Your mother and I are so proud of you OK?" Lloyd hugged his father which caught Garmadon off guard. Garmadon hugged him back.

"Thanks dad. I love you." Lloyd said with tears rolling down his eyes.

"I love you too Lloyd." They both let go of each other and stood up. Garmadon put his hand on Lloyd's shoulder. Now you go out there, and you show them what the green ninja can do." Lloyd wiped away his tears and nodded. A big smile sat on Lloyd's face.

"It's time to show them what a ninja can do!"

 **Next Time on Dimension Holders Rebooted:**

Hey guys! Hunter here! Next time: "What A Ninja Can Do". A battle between Lloyd Garmadon and Coco Adel of team CFVY. You got this Lloyd show them that we don't wear these ninja suits for no reason!


	7. Chapter 7: Attack on Beacon Part 1

The Destroyer sat in a throne at the IS academy. Phantom Task stood before him ready for a mission. "There's a group in this "RWBY Dimension" that I believe we can find useful." The Destroyer spoke towards the organization. "It's called The Whitefang."

"And what can they offer us?" Autumn growled. She was still not comfortable working with the Destroyer considering he was the one who got her locked away with Madoka and Squall.

"I'm glad you asked." The mechanical beast got up from his throne and walked towards one of the many computer screens around him. "From what my Nindroids picked up, they are very feared and have equipment that we can use."

"Such as?" Squall asked.

"Airships." He smiled, though the three women were unimpressed. "Once we get Hunter's powers. We can start the process of my transformation into becoming whole again, and these airships are perfect for supporting that. Squall, I want you to accompany Cryptor and see if they'll join us. Squall nodded and left the room to go get Cryptor.

Inside a warehouse somewhere in Vale sat a man in a white coat wearing a fancy hat. He had red hair and very dark eyeliner. The man was looking at some blueprints for a machine when suddenly two white fang grunts flew into the same room as him. "Mr. Torchwick sir! We have intruders!"

The man known as Roman Torchwick turned around to face the two grunts. "Hunters?"

"We're anything but." Squall's voice came from behind the two grunts. A laser shot under the grunts feet and an explosion caused the two grunts to go flying to the left and to the right. Out from the smoke of the explosion walked Squall and General Cryptor.

Roman faced the two with an annoyed look in his eyes. "Who are you two and what do you want? I'm busy."

"We want to speak to the leader of the white fang." Squall smiled. "It obviously not you, so where is he?"

"That'd be me." A man with horns and a mask covering his eyes walked out. He was followed by a woman in a red dress with long black hair as well as a girl with emerald color hair and a boy with gray hair. "What do you want?" The horned man asked annoyed.

"We have a proposition for you." Cryptor spoke up.

"Well tell me before I get rid of you." He said annoyed. Roman stood next to the other four and watched as Cryptor and Squall spoke to the leader of the white fang. The white fang leader listened as Squall and Cryptor explained how they wanted the White Fang's help to talk over every dimension. The leader laughed. "Other dimensions? That's rich. Like hell I'd work with you two."

A metal noise had slammed on the ground behind Squall and Cryptor and every one had turned to see the Destroyer in his mechanical suit walk up holding his staff. "I would recommend you join us." The Destroyer said. "We can help you with your Beacon problem."

"How do you know about that?" The girl with the black hair spoke.

"Well dear Cinder. I know many things as a machine. It was possible for me to look through all of your computers and figure out your plans. So if you don't help me, that General Ironwood fellow along with Ozpin might want to see this."

The black haired girl named Cinder smiled. "I like you." She said. "You have a deal. Roman prepare the ships." Adam looked at her. Although he was the leader of the white fang, Cinder did rank higher than him.

"I'm glad." The mechanical beast smiled. "Soon now my dear Squall and Cryptor." The Destroyer whispered to Squall and Cryptor. "All worlds shall belong to us."

Lloyd stood in the center of the arena. Coco Adel standing right in front of him. "Gooooood afternoon Beacon Academy! It's now time for the 1st fight of Day Two of this wonderful tournament! Lloyd Garmadon of team NHL Vs. Coco Adel of team CFVY!" Port spoke over the loud speaker. Team RWBY, Nathan and I sat in the stands watching Lloyd prepare to fight. He looked different from when he stormed off earlier. In fact, I'd even go to say he looked excited. "I will not keep you people waiting for the epic fight I'm sure is yet to come! First though, we need to make this arena a more difficult area to fight in." Difficult? That doesn't sound good.

Coco and Lloyd stood on a pedestal each, as the ground to their sides disappeared and a thick forest appeared around them. A buzzer went off and Port yelled for the fight to begin. The two were off. Coco's purse immediately transformed into a mini-gun and she started to fire at Lloyd. As fast as he could; Lloyd created an energy shield around him. Bullets clashed against his shield, which caused it to begin to crack. The green ninja charged at Coco as his shield began to fall apart. "Not today Coco!" He quickly shot a beam of energy at her. The beam flew right into Coco and she flew back into a tree.

"Not bad greenie." Coco laughed as she started to stand up. "Why not some hand to hand combat?" Her gun de-transformed back into her purse. Lloyd through the first punch and Coco smacked his hand away with her purse. Coco's fist flew into Lloyd's gut and he groaned in pain. Lloyd stumbled back a bit holding his gut. Coco held her purse over her right shoulder as she kicked Lloyd in the gut again across the arena.

"Ooooo it doesn't look like Lloyd Garmadon is doing well." Oobleck voice came from the loud speakers. "I don't think he can last much longer."

"Ninja...never quit." Lloyd said getting up. His body was covered with scratches and bruises from tree branches cutting him when he flew across the arena. An energy orb began to appear in Lloyd's hands as he glared at Coco. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve." The orb flashed and a green mech resembling the First Spinjitzu Master's mech appeared. Lloyd jumped inside it and took out the mechs sword. "NINJA GO!" Lloyd swung his sword at Coco and the crowd cheered in excitement.

Coco dodged the swing and began to shoot at the mech with her gun. Lloyd's mech protected him from the shots that fired by covering Lloyd's body with the arms. The mech kicked Coco across the forest. "How does that feel!" Lloyd cried out in anger. Suddenly Lloyd's mech disappeared. "What!?"

Coco saw this and began to laugh. "My my. The big bad green ninja isn't as strong with out his mech is he?" She pointed her gun at him.

"That's right." a voice yelled from above. An IS slammed through the top of the arena and landed in between Coco and Lloyd. The IS unit had belonged to Squall, and within a matter of seconds Lloyd tried striking her with his mechs sword. The scorpion tail of Squall's IS swung up with a large force and quickly slashed at Lloyd's sword causing his mech to stumble back.

"CUT THE CAMERAS !" Port yelled. Though thanks to a "system problem" they couldn't. The audience started to scream and one by one everyone tried to flee the arena, but Cryptor and his Nindroids blocked the exits. Coco began to fire at Squall but every shot that hit Squall did no damage. Squall smirked as her tail went flying towards Coco and whipped across her body. The leader of team CFVY was immediately knocked out after she flew into the side of the arena.

Lloyd cried out for Coco and immediately glared at Squall afterwards. He took one step forward and squall stopped him by wrapping her scorpion tail around the mechs legs and yanking it. Lloyd panicked as his mech fell to the ground with a loud noise following. "What's happening." The blonde ninja asked Squall as he got up and out of his mech.

"My cute boy, it's the end of you and you're friends." She snapped her fingers and an army of Nindroids came out of invisibility around her. The crowd

"GET HUNTER OUT OF HERE! THERE HERE FOR HIM!" Lloyd yelled at the top of his lungs to Nathan. Nathan then grabbed me by the arm and began running to the exit. The water ninja clicked his wrist and called for his tank. As Nathan and I reached an exit of the arena another IS belonging to Autumn another member of Phantom Task.

"Where are you going pretty boys!? This party's just getting started." She had an evil smile on her face. Suddenly Nathan's tank flew through the entrance, knocking down the Nindroids and causing Autumn to flip over the top of it.

Nathan and I hoped in and were about to drive away when Madoka appeared and grabbed the tank. She glared at me and then smiled. The IS lifted the tank in the air and Madoka through it into the arena with us in it. Both Nathan and I fell out of the tank after it crashed onto the ground, luckily we were only bruised. Lloyd was thrown onto us and the three of us were surrounded by Nindroids.

Suddenly the speakers came on again. "Ladies and Gentleman!" A voice spoke. "Please stay calm and take your seats once more, for I have a treat for you!" It...it was the Destroyer. The Nindroids forced the audience back into their seats and their they sat in silence. "Grimm are held on the outskirts of Vale and are about to be let lose, but there is a way to stop them from being released into the city. The three boys you see in the arena are mighty defenders who ran away from me. Isn't that amusing? The mighty defenders ran away, more specifically the Orange one did. So on that note, if my terms are met, then I won't let the Grimm be released. If my terms aren't met, then I suppose you'll all die from the Grimm." A holoscreen appeared showing video of airships around the city, ready to unleash Grimm. The audience started to scream again. "SILENCE!" The Destroyer's voice echoed. "Now then I have but one term, and that is for the final battle between Hunter and I to commence now. So Hunter, do you agree with this term?" I looked at Nathan and Lloyd in a panic not knowing what to do if I don't accept we all die, and if I do accept the Destroyer will beat me since I can't use my powers.

I stood up and with all my might I yelled: "I ACCEPT YOUR TERM!" Squall then grabbed Nathan and Lloyd, and put them where Nathan and I sat earlier.

"I'm glad to here it my boy." The Destroyer said over the loud speaker. A massive airship stopped directly above the arena and the door of the cargo hold opened. A silver blur jumped out and landed ten feet in front of me and caused dust to fly everywhere. After all the dust cleared the Destroyer was revealed. "Let's begin then."

"First you keep your End of the deal and get rid of all the Grimm." I spoke angrily.

The Destroyer sighed. "I suppose I can get rid of them now." I watched as the holoscreen showed the airships taking off and flying away with the Grimm still inside. "Now, it's time to end this." The beast smiled.

"I suppose it is. The final battle of good and evil." The Destroyer spread his arms out and they each split in two to give him four arms. He then pulled out four katanas and pointed them at me in an attack position.

I followed by pulling out my technoblade in my right hand and generating wind around my left hand. The both of us began to scream as we charged towards each other ready to end this war between us. Little did I know that this fight would change me and my team completely.

 **To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8: Attack on Beacon Part 2

"Now, it's time to end this." The Destroyer smiled.

"I suppose it is. The final battle of good and evil." The Destroyer spread his arms out and they each split in two to give him four arms. He then pulled out four katanas and pointed them at me in an attack position.

I followed by pulling out my technoblade in my right hand and generating wind around my left hand. The both of us began to scream as we charged towards each other ready to end this war between us. Little did I know that this fight would change me and my team completely.

The Destroyer clashed all four of his swords against mine and with all his force he began to push me back. My feet slid across the arena and I began to sweat as the Destroyer showed me his strength. "I promise you boy, you can't win." The beast spoke softly. He pushed me back a bit and proceeded to grip my head with his mechanical foot. His foot slammed my face into the ground. Lloyd and Nathan stood up in horror and the crowd gasped in horror as they saw my injured body get thrown around like a rag doll. Finally I got a hit on the Destroyer and cut one of his right hands off. "You fool. You'll pay for that." He charged at me and began striking my sword with all of his swords again and again.

One of his blades finally hit me and cut my left arm, causing me to yelp in pain. My brother gripped his seat in anger as he saw the cut go deep into my arm. "Lloyd," Nathan whispered grinding his teeth. "I can't hold back anymore. I have to help Hunter." Lloyd could see that his friend was not happy with how the Destroyer was injuring me, so he decided to let him do what he thought was needed. Nathan bent over to team RWBY and JNPR and began whispering to them his plan. "Ok when I say now, you guys get your weapons here immediately. We have to save my brother before it's to late!" The two teams agreed and awaited their signal.

The Destroyer slammed me into the side of a tree and scratch his metal claws against my chest. A large scream erupted from my body as the wound began to bleed. He then gripped my arm and tossed me across the arena and Nathan could see that as I slowly got up, with blood dripping from my mouth, that I couldn't take anymore. The Destroyer walked up to me laughing maniacally as he sheathed two of his swords. "How does it feel to know that you are about to die boy?" His mechanical face grinned. I said nothing only looked at my friends with sadness in my eyes. They all looked so scared for me. I tried standing up but failed.

Nathan gave an angered expression. Then he snapped. "NOW!" Nathan yelled. My brother stood up and blasted the Nindroids on either side of him simultaneously with water, destroying them. Team RWBY and JNPR called their lockers and they crashed down in front of them, which they opened up and grabbed their weapons as Nathan and Lloyd stopped the Nindroids trying to stop them. The Destroyer looked at them as he was caught off guard, which gave me a chance to attack. I swung my techno blade as hard as I could and completely shattered his left leg. The Destroyer screamed in pain and I quickly blasted him across the arena with my elemental powers of wind.

The Destroyer sat against the arena wall in pain as I finally managed to stand up. "It's time to finish you off child." He groaned in pain. His mechanical claws snapped and an IS Unit came flying down from above, crashing right in front of me, causing dust to fly everywhere blinding me and stopping everyone in the stands. After the dust cleared, I looked to see the IS perfectly. The pilot had black hair and a metal faceplate covering his left eye.

No. It can't be. I thought to myself. It was Ichika and his IS. "Ichika...what has he done to you!" Ichika punched me across the arena.

The Destroyer called Cryptor over to him. "Bring me the crystal." He ordered Cryptor. "It's time we finish my plan."

Meanwhile Teams RWBY and JNPR were holding off not only the Nindroids, but Phantom Task now as well. "I'll teach you little brats not to mess with us!" Autumn said firing her gun at them. Pyrrha stood in front of the group and blocked the shots. Suddenly a large number of yellow glowing men jumped on her IS and began to take her IS apart. "Get off!" She yelled as her IS fell to the ground deactivated.

"Don't leave us out of the fun." A voice said. It was Sun and his team. "Neptune, Scarlet. You two handle these robot losers by the door and get them out. Sage and I will handle this jerk." The two nodded and began helping the audience escape.

Sage then jumped in front of Autumn as she tried to get her IS working. "This one is out of the ball park!" He cheered as he slammed her IS with his massive sword, sending her out of the arena. Madoka then picked him him up and tossed him at Sun, knocking them both over. She got close to the two boys and right when she was about to fire, Nathan and Lloyd blasted their elemental powers at her and pushed her into a large group of Nindroids, crushing the robots.

"Can we leave the rest to you guys? We're gonna go help Hunter." Lloyd asked teams RWBY, JNPR, and SSSN. They gave the two ninja the go ahead and the two jumped down into the arena where they were greeted by the last member of phantom task. The leader Squall.

"Uh uh uh little ninja. This is Hunter's fight. You're gonna get to see him be ripped to shreds by your own friend." She gave a large smile.

"Not on our watch!" A deep booming voice came. It was General Ironwood and he was with the Sensei. Ironwood pulled out his gun and began to shoot at Squall, while the Sensei jumped into the arena and began to take down Nindroids one by one. Squall shielded her body with her arms as Ironwood jumped into the arena and slowly walked towards her; still shooting his gun. Since Ironwood had Squall's attention, Nathan and Lloyd began to run towards me to help me fight Ichika.

Ichika slammed my head against a tree and I gave out a large scream. My old friend turned foe heard Nathan and Lloyd running up behind him so he tossed me at the two causing us to fall to the ground. "You two need to get outta here." I spoke with a large streak of blood dripping form my mouth, and a large amounts of cuts and bruises all over me. "Ichika is to strong."

"Were not leaving without you." Nathan said as he and Lloyd lifted me up and wrapped my arms around their shoulders.

"Leaving so soon? The party is just getting started." Ichika spoke maniacally walking towards us.

"Yes it is." The Destroyer spoke from the other side of the arena. Everyone in the stadium turned towards the Destroyer. My eyes widened at the sight of what was in his hand. It was a containment crystal one to suck in powers. I know what he plans to do with it and I know for sure that I now have to get the heck outta this place. Ichika grabbed both Lloyd and Nathan and tossed them on opposite sides of the arena, then he proceeded to pick up my body and bring me to the Destroyer. "My great nephew. You have avoided med for to long. You could have just used your powers on me and slowly but surely I would have completely drained your power. Now you've caused me to have to use force." Nindroids appeared and grabbed my arms to hold me down.

"I won't let you have them!" I grunted as I tried to pull away. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Ironwood and the Sensei run towards me, but they were all greeted by Phantom Task. Squall was the most injured. Ironwood must not have held back.

"You don't have a say child." The Destroyer held out the crystal and began to speak an ancient spell. A large pain rushed through my body and I began to not be able to feel anything.

"HUNTER!" I heard Ruby yell. She jumped into the arena and began to shoot at the Destroyer as he read the spell. The bullets only ricocheted off so Ruby decided to run at the Destroyer with full force. As she reached him though, the Destroyer stuck his arm out and grabbed her by the throat.

"Pesky child." A blank stare was brought on the Destroyer's mechanical face as Ruby tried to struggle out of his grasp. He slammed her onto the ground, knocking her unconscious. Yang saw this and immediately went into her powerful fighting mode. Her eyes turned beat red and she charged towards the Destroyer. I used what was little left of my strength to hold Yang back with my wind.

"No..." I slowly said to Yang. "I'm not letting you get hurt too." The Destroyer went back to saying his spell while Nathan and Lloyd try to get closer to me but were being held back by Ichika. My friends. Sensei. I'm sorry. I've failed you all. The Destroyer finished his spell and a large scream exited my body as Orange energy began to leave me and fly into the crystal.

"NOOOOOOO!" I heard Nathan and Lloyd scream.

After a few seconds my powers entered the crystal and I had no powers left. The Destroyer held the crystal up high. "I'm one step closer to becoming whole!" He cheered. The Destroyer began to laugh maniacally. "But before I do that..." he looked at me as the Nindroids let me go and let me lie on the ground barely breathing. "I must get rid of the only thing that can stop me.

He aimed the crystal past me and used the powers in the crystal to open a portal. The portal began sucking me in. I turned on my back and tried to scoot away from it, but the portal just kept pulling me in. As fast as I could. I grabbed my techno blade and hooked it to the ground just trying me hardest to stay away from the portal. "There's nothing to save you now boy!" The Destroyer said as he gripped his feet into the ground and slowly walked over to my techno blade. "Oops." He said lifting the blade out of the ground. I quickly reacted by hooking it again but this time in the Destroyer's leg. "What are you doing you fool!? You'll kill us both with the power released from the crystal if It goes through uncovered!" Terror left the Destroyer's mouth.

"That's...the plan." I grinned as I held on for dear life.

"Well I don't think that plan will work!" General Cryptor spoke. Cryptor flew towards the Destroyer with the boosters in his feet and magnetized himself to the ground once he reached him. "I'm sorry my lord." The Nindroids General pulled out one of his swords and cut the robotic leg of the Destroyer that my techno blade was attached to completely off. That was it. I had nothing left to keep me out. The leg and techno blade followed me as I was pulled into the portal. After I was pulled in, the Destroyer closed the portal.

"Good job Cryptor." The Destroyer smiled. "Now we must leave." An airship flew over head and Cryptor grabbed the Destroyer and flew up into the airship where they were followed by Ichika and Phantom Task. No one did anything to stop them. No one could. They were all still in shock at the sight of me being sucked into that portal.

Nathan ran up to the spot I was sucked in. Tears welling in his eyes. "Hunter...no." He cried softly. Everyone else gathered around Nathan as Ruby regained consciousness and Yang carried her over. Nathan let out one large scream and began to cry again. Lloyd put his hand on Nathan's shoulder and an angered expression sat on the green ninja's face.

Destroyer Lloyd thought to himself. The next time we meet. I promise it'll be more than a leg that you loose.

The portal opened up and I fell five feet only to slam into the ground like I fell from fifteen feet. I landed on a beach where I lied on the ground completely injured and was only able to turn my head. From what I could see when I turned my head, there was a large stone statue of a woman holding a home. I proceeded to be dazed and ended up falling unconscious. Where...where am I?

To be continued in Dimension Holder's Rebooted Part 2...


	9. Chapter 9: The Journey Begins

**Previously on Dimension Holders:**

"Now, it's time to end this." The Destroyer smiled. Nathan bent over to team RWBY and JNPR and began whispering to them his plan. "We have to help my brother before it's too late."

"Ichika...what has he done to you!" Ichika punched me across the arena. My friends. Sensei. I'm sorry. I've failed you all.

"NOOOOOOO!" I heard Nathan and Lloyd scream.

 **Now:**

Darkness surrounded me as I was breathing heavily. Suddenly a blue flame appeared showing the Destroyer tearing New Ninjago City to the ground while laughing. His Nindroid army was fighting Lloyd and my brother Nathan. "Don't hurt them." I spoke quietly. I could hardly speak and my body was unable to move. That flame disappeared and another one appeared showing the the IS dimensions citizens with metal pieces on the right side of their faces like Ichika. The pieces were controlling them. They were the next portion of the Destroyer's army.

"Wake up boy." I heard a deep voice speak. "I need to speak to you." My body flew up and I groaned in pain as I strained my still injured body. I saw that I now sat up on a couch.

"Where am I?" I spoke quietly to myself.

"Oh thank goodness you're up!" A young boys voice came from right besides me. I turned to see a small boy with black curly hair and a red shirt with a star on it about half a foot from my face. I let out a slight yelp and slammed against the wall, hurting myself more and groaning a bit afterwards. Is this the guy that I heard in my dream? If so why the different voice? "Sorry didn't mean to scare you." The boy apologized. "I'm Steven." Steven put out his hand wishing for me to shake it. I only starred at him with a terrified look on my face. For all I know as soon as I shake that hand I'll burn up into a billion little pieces of ash or I'll become some sort of mutant creature. "Not much of a hand shaker huh?" He frowned. I shook my head and tried to speak but couldn't for some reason.

I tried standing up off of the couch but couldn't. I was to weak. Steven quickly grabbed me and help me up. In return I gave him a thumbs up to thank him. "Heh heh. You're welcome." He smiled. Ok he's touched me and none of the bad things I thought of have happened to me at least not yet. "You're not an alien are you? You crashed on to our beach out of nowhere so I feel like you might be." I shook my head as he slowly helped me up. "Can you speak?" He asked me kindly.

"Yeah. I can speak. Where am I?"

"Beach city, my home." Steven smiled at me. "Where's your home?"

"Not here." I sighed. "Hey can you take me to that spot I crashed in?"

"Sure I can."

"Perfect. I feel like there might be a way for me to get back home if I check it out." Steven helped carry me out of his house, down the stairs and to the spot at the beach where I crash landed. I looked around the little crater I made to see if there was anything out of the ordinary. There was nothing. _Maybe if I try to use my energy powers it might detect something I thought to myself._ My right hand pointed towards the crater and with all my might I tried to use my powers but to no avail. _I guess the Destroyer really did get all my powers._

"Well?" Steven questioned me.

"I can't do anything. I've got none of my powers left." Dropping to my knees I let out an angered sigh. "The Destroyer had to take my powers didn't he!?" I yelled. "Oh look at me I'm the Destroyer." I began to imitate of what I thought about the Destroyer. "I like ruining everyone's day and am the biggest buzzkill in all the universe. The bee movie is my favorite thing in all of existence."

"Wow this Destroyer guy sounds like he sucks and sounds like he's dangerous." Steven sounded a little nervous.

"Don't worry Steven. He's the one who threw me here. If anything I'm the dangerous one because my bad luck is off the charts."

"Oh you don't say?" A deep disembodied voice spoke. It was the voice I heard while I was unconscious. Why don't we add a little more to that chart." A portal began to open up in the crater I crashed in and was sucking Steven and I in it. Steven tried holding us back but the portal's vacuum was to strong. The two of us were getting closer and closer. I had to get Steven out of here.

 _Think you orange suited loser! What would the Sensei do!?_ A memory popped into my mind of the time the Sensei told me I couldn't rely on my orange energy and had to rely on my wind powers. "That's if wind!" I cheered. "Steven, thank you for your help and kindness. It's time to return the favor and to get you out of here." I generated some wind in my right hand and shot a weak force at Steven. The force pushed Steven far enough away so that the portal wouldn't suck him in.

A hand an arm appeared out of the portal and grabbed my wounded leg, causing me to yelp in pain. It pulled me through the portal and everything went black.

"So boy. At last we meet." The deep voice from early boomed.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I questioned calmly.

"I am the Guardian of all Dimensions." It spoke proudly. "I am Wulfweardsweorth but you may call me Wulf. Welcome my boy, to the home of all dimensional realms." A finger snap was heard, and a room full of pictures appeared around me with a large man setting in a chair near a fire place. The base of the room was a basic size, but the walls looked like they went up into the sky forever.

Wulf was a man who stood about 20 feet tall and wore a large green robe with gold stars on it. He had hair and "I have called you here for a reason." Still mind boggled, I said nothing. "You and your friends have been causing a large problem that I fear I can not fix.

This got me a little concerned. "A-a problem?" I stuttered.

"Yes. You see these photos Hunter?" He waved his hand across the room. "These pictures have the power to open up a portal to the dimension the photo corresponds with. Outside of these personal photos is an actual portal system I created along time ago."

"How do me and my friends fit into all of this?" I asked Wulf.

"Each time a mortal being has been jumping into the dimension worm holes a rift has been opening. One that will bring doom to everyone. Look for yourself." He pointed towards a section of the photographs way up on the wall. The photos were slowly becoming ash. "See Hunter? People are dying and not only is it your friend the Destroyer's fault and if I am not mistaken, he only needs his staff which he is soon to find out about and go after. After he gets that staff and becomes mortal again, he will cause the rift to grow and destroy every dimension."

"Then I have to get back to the RWBY dimension and stop him!"

"Well the thing is Hunter, I can't let you."

"W-what?"

"Your father caused this when he destroyed his portal, and now when more than one person travels at a time, the rift increases. Now than, since he isn't here anymore you must take his place and be punished." I tried taking a step back but he grabbed me. "You will be tossed to a random dimension but before you reach it, you will be stuck in the portal wormhole for ten hours, where you will slowly begin to freeze. I am truly sorry Hunter." What is happening? Does he want to help me or not? It seems he at least feels bad about what you are doing.

Wulf began to open up a portal in front of him and got ready to throw me. "Wait!" I panicked, but it was no use. Wulf threw me into the portal where I began my journey to a random dimension.

Ruby lay in her dorm bed, injured, but getting better. Team RWBY, Nathan, and Lloyd stood by the door. "That Destroyer guy is gonna pay for what he did to my sister." Yang said quietly as her eyes turned Red.

"We'll be with you all the way Yang." Nathan said clenching his fist at the thought of the recent battle. "The only thing is, where did the Destroyer go?"

"He probably went to the white fang's base." Yang spoke angrily. There was a knock on the team's door and Yang answered it to see that it was both of the Sensei.

"Uncle Wu. Dad. What's up?" Lloyd said.

"We have found an error in the Destroyer's plan." Garmadon spoke.

"A flaw?" Nathan asked

"Yes we can." Misako said walking in behind Wu and Garmadon. "I've been doing research on the Destroyer to maybe find a flaw in his powers and it looks like I might have found a way to stop him if he becomes mortal again."

"What is it mom?"

"A temple." Misako continued pulling out a scroll. "It states that if three users enter the temple, they will be able to unlock a power so strong, that it will wipe out the Destroyer completely."

"Is it in Ninjago?"

"That's the thing." A grin appeared on Misako's face. "The Creator used his powers to make it so that this temple had the power to appear in every dimension ever created. There is even a chance that we will be able to get Hunter back with the power of the temple."

"YES!" Nathan cheered. "Where is this mystery temple?"

"Apparently it is always located in the same spot in every dimension: the tallest mountain."

"Thank you Misako." Wu said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Lloyd. Nathan. Pack your things. We leave tomorrow to find the temple."

"Not without me you aren't." A voice came from Ruby's bed. Ruby was getting up out of bed.

"Whoa there tiger." Yang said as she ran over and stopped Ruby from getting out of bed.

"Yang I need to go. If I can somehow help stop this guy and maybe even save Hunter; I am going to." She gave a determined look to Yang.

Yang sighed. "Okay but I am gonna get Weiss and Blake. We're all going."

"Don't forget us." Jaune's voice came from the hall. It was all of Team JNPR.

"The more the merrier." Lloyd smiled. It was official. The whole gang would go and head off to the temple of the Creator the next day. Little did the group know, but Mercury was listening to the conversation that was going on and he headed back to Cinder to tell her.

Once Mercury reached back to his dorm, he told Cinder everything. "This is a problem. I'll have to let our good friend the Destroyer know about this."

General Cryptor came running in to the Destroyer's chambers, where the Destroyer virus sat in a computer, waiting for my powers to be attached to a machine that would give the virus it's own mortal body. "My lord!" He panicked. "Cinder Fall has just contacted saying that the ninja are headed for the temple of the Creator. What are your orders."

"My brother's home." The Destroyer lay silent for a moment then spoke again. "First we must go to the Dark Island after I become mortal. Afterwards Cryptor, I want you to follow the ninja with the Nindroid and White Fang armies and kill them once they reach the temple. Once you accomplish that Destroy the temple so that it may fall to pieces in every dimension. Stay hidden until then my general."

"It will be done my lord." Cryptor left the Destroyer's chambers to go inform Adam and the white fang about the army's departure to the Dark Island.

"Now Mr. Torchwick." The Destroyer spoke quietly, "How comes my crystal chamber. Is it ready."

Torchwick's voice came over a radio frequency. "It's all done. Your friend Cyrus Borg has finished it and has it all set and waiting for you."

"Good." The Destroyer said. He left the computer he was in and traveled to the computer connected with the power transfer machine. The crystal and the staff were both connected to the machine. "At last. The power of both the Creator and the Destroyer in one place. Start it up Roman." Torchwick flipped a switch and the machine began to turn on. The powers of both the staff and the crystal were pumped into a box where a body began to form. "THE DESTROYER WILL RISE AGAIN!" The virus laughed maniacally as it turned off.

My body was covered in small bits of ice as I slowly reached the end of the portal and was freezing to death. At last a portal opened up and I landed in the bridge of a space ship. I slid across the room and hit the wall. This has got to be one of the worst days I have ever had to endure. In the room sat seven people who all got up when they saw me crash into the wall. "What the heck!?" I heard one of them say. It was a deep sounding voice.

"Is it a Galra?" I heard another voice say.

"I think it's - it's human." another one of the people said. "Quickly, take him to the medical bay. He is literally freezing up." One of them picked me up and began to carry me towards the ships medical bay. I ended up passing out again, feeling like a human Popsicle.

When I began to regain consciousness, I noticed a man with a horizontal scare across his eyes sitting next to the bed I was in. I tried still freezing but all the ice on my body was gone. "Good. You're awake." The man smiled. "What's your name kid?"

"I'm h-h-Hunter." I said shivering. "who a-are y-y-y-you? where am I?"

"My name is Shiro. I'm the former Black Paladin of Voltron. You are currently on the castleship." I am pretty sure that this isn't the RWBY dimension. "Now that you've asked a few questions; it's my turn. Where are you from and what are you doing on our ship?" Shiro's tone changed completely.

"You wouldn't believe me i-i-if I told you."

"Lets see if I do."

"I'm from another dimension. A guardian of dimensions t-threw me into a portal as punishment so that I w-would freeze to death but I think he let me live on p-p-purpose."

Shiro sat silent for a moment. "Okay. I have dealt with weirder things before, so to be honest,I do believe you." Oh thank Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. "But once you get better, you are gonna prove to us that you're not evil or any thing since you have been punished by this "Guardian of Dimensions" guy. Got it?"

"Listen. O-once I am completely n-normal again I will tell you everything." I told him. Shiro nodded as he got up out of his chair. He said goodbye and then left the room. This is gonna be a tough situation to get out of. Hopefully my brother is doing well along with my friends.

Over the dark island, a large portal had opened, with several white gang aircraft flying out of it. The Destroyer sat in a large gunmetal healing tank with a small tinted one way window. "General Cryptor. Take the Nindroid army and I down to where the Overlord's base once was." Cryptor nodded and several of the aircraft landed over the destroyed former base of the Overlord. The Destroyer's airship hatch opened and several Nindroids carried his healing tank out of the airship and sat carried him over to Adam of the white fang.

"What's so important that you brought us here?" Adam asked annoyed.

"My body may still be materializing, but I am able to access my new powers. The dark matter pools that are here will be a good test on my Nindroid army." The Destroyer responded. The Nindroids picked the Destroyer back up and began to carry him in search of a dark matter pool.

Once the Destroyer had reached a large pool of dark matter, he ordered his Nindroids to set him down besides it. "Cryptor, come here." The Destroyer ordered. Cryptor walked up and stood next to the healing tank. Suddenly the tank began to glow pink and a small bit of dark matter came out of the pool. Adam watched in amazement as the Destroyer took a small amount of stone and slowly mixed it with the dark matter, creating a Stone Samurai suit of armor. Once it was completed the suit of armor floated towards General Cryptor. "Put it on." The Destroyer's voice said to him. Cryptor slowly put on the armor. A large flash of light appeared and General Cryptor's armor had become more bulkier and stronger than it was before.

"What did you do to him?" Adam asked. The Nindroids around the Destroyer slowly turned the healing tank around.

"What I have done is made my General indestructible. See for yourself. A Nindroid took out it's sword and swung it at Cryptor. As soon as the sword touched Cryptor, it shattered. "I have had our little friend Cyrus Borg do a side project and he has created a machine to do create these for all of the Nindroid army as well as the White Fang. All I must do is use my power on the machine and it will do my work for me."

Cyrus Borg crawled over in his spider chair as he pushed the machine. The healing tank and machine were surrounded in a pink aura. After the aura went away the Destroyer let out a big breathe. "Now Cryptor. We must wait for most of the army to be suited in this armor. Then you may start your mission." Cryptor nodded and the Destroyer, Adam, and Cryptor headed back to the airships.

The next day had arrived and the Sensei and Teams were ready to leave. Nya had decided to stay behind with Misako in case the academy was attacked again so that they would be able to help defend the academy if needed. "It's gonna be a long road ahead but it's worth it if we can get Hunter back." Nathan said as they began the long journey to the temple of the Creator. Ruby and Nathan were the most determined out of the group to get them to help get me back. Hopefully they can. The group headed off into the forest in search for the temple.

They had no idea that a large army was scattered about the forest they were in, following them to the temple. "They are on the move my lord." General Cryptor whispered from a tree.

"Begin your mission General." A very deep voice spoke. "Do not let them reach my brother's temple." The voice was the Destroyer and he had finally become mortal and he sat in a pitch black room.

"It will be done master." Cryptor whispered before signing off.

"Borg. Come here." The new Destroyer spoke as his new claw pressed a communication button. Cyrus Borg entered the dark room the Destroyer was in. "I am weak in my new form currently. I need time to grow my power. Please lock this room off. I will come out when I am ready." Cyrus Borg nodded and he left on his spider legged chair and locked the room off for good. "Soon every dimension will be mine with that child out of my way."


End file.
